


Un crudele scherzo del destino

by EthicsGradient



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A lenta costruzione, FrostIron Big Bang, Gravidanza Maschile, M/M, Magia, Perdita - Freeform, Razzismo internalizzato, Scienza, amicizia, famiglia, innamorarsi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki era segretamente incinto durante l'invasione e partorisce mentre in prigione. Siccome teme quello che Odino possa fare ad un bastardo mezzosangue spedisce il suo bimbo ad Alfheim attraverso un portale dove un amica sta aspettando per prendersi cura di lui fino a che Loki non riuscirà a scappare. L'incantesimo viene interrotto ed il portale non si apre dove dovrebbe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syifrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syifrae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cruel Twist Of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480021) by [Syifrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syifrae/pseuds/Syifrae). 



> _  
> Ok Una nuova traduzione, un racconto breve pubblicato recentemente e di ispirazione Disneyana, probabilmente adatto al periodo natalizio. Fa parte del Frost Iron Mini Big Bang 2014, ed è a mio avviso un buon messaggio contro ogni tipo di razzismo. In originale è stato pubblicato come un singolo capitolo, ma lo trovo adatto a essere pubblicato in parti, è molto breve comunque. ;o) spero vi possa piacere EG.  
> _
> 
> ### Note dell'autore
> 
> Ok questo è il mio contributo al Frostiron Big Bang di quest'anno. Miè più o meno sfuggito di mano ed è finito per essere molto più stressante di quanto pensavo potesse essere, ma hey, è finito ora. Ed ho della fantastica arte fatta dalla fantastica Whichdocktor (che può essere trovato qui <http://whichdockter.tumblr.com>). 
> 
>  

## Asgard

Nel profondo delle budella del palazzo di Asgard, nei sotterranei brillantemente illuminati le guardie fanno la loro ronda, osservando e controllando gli abitanti di ogni cella. Quando camminano passando la cella dell'ex secondo principe di Asgard i due uomini gli danno a malapena un occhiata, il principe non si è mosso dal suo letto a partire da pochi giorni dopo essere stato messo in cella. Il solo momento in cui il principe in disgrazia si muoveva erano i momenti dei pasti o quando doveva andare al bagno.  
Dopo alcuni mesi di urla, disprezzo, insulti, e ogni altra cosa che potessero fare senza attirare troppa attenzione, le guardie avevano deciso di lasciare il pensieroso uomo da solo al suo stare seduto. Anche Thor non era stato in grado di tirar fuori da lui una parola nelle rare occasioni in cui aveva deciso di visitarlo.  
C'erano molti sussurri sul motivo per cui il dio non si muoveva ne parlava. Alcuni pensavano fosse per il modo in cui la cella era costruita, per limitare la sua magia e quindi limitare il suo intero essere, altri dicevano fosse un incantesimo messo sul principe come parte della sua punizione. La teoria più popolare era che il principe fosse semplicemente spezzato, dopo aver perso la sua identità, la sua famiglia e la sua sanità, la mente dell'ex-principe non poteva sopportare altro. Non era l'ultima o la più inverosimile teoria fino ad allora, e comunque con tutta l'immaginazione del regno, nessuno di loro era arrivato vicino alla verità.  
La verità si nascondeva sotto all'immagine del principe inanimato, si nascondeva in un nido di coperte e abbracciato vicino al petto di sua madre. Il bimbo, di poche settimane, non sapeva dove si trovava, sapendo solo che la persona che lo cullava gentilmente avanti e indietro nel tentativo di calmarlo abbastanza da dormire era la persona più importante nel suo mondo.  
Loki cantava una sommessa ninnananna, cullando il suo bambino, il suo bellissimo bambino, desiderando che potesse restare con lui. Che potesse tenere suo figlio e allevarlo come suo. Ma sarebbe stato un fato crudele per il bambino, una vita in cella non era assolutamente una vita.  
Il padre del bambino era sconosciuto. Se i calcoli di Loki erano corretti, era stato concepito poco prima dell'incoronazione di Thor (quando Loki non sapeva che era uno Jotun e quindi non sapeva di essere in grado di concepire un figlio).  
Era stato in mezzo al vuoto, quando stava cadendo attraverso il nulla e il tutto simultaneamente che si era reso conto della sua gravidanza. A quel tempo non aveva saputo se sarebbe sopravvissuto e quindi l'idea di avere un bambino era impossibile. Fu sfortunato per lui allora, che smise di cadere.  
Quando i Chitauri lo avevano trovato, Loki aveva compreso che non sarebbe stato al sicuro. Con la mente per metà andata e la sua forza spinta ai suoi limiti, Loki era riuscito a creare una piccola protezione ed un incantesimo di mascheramento che tenesse al sicuro e nascosto suo figlio.  
Dopo il dolore e le sofferenze, il Piccolo Dio ricevette un offerta; il trono di Midgard in cambio del Tesseract. Era un compito per folli ed una trappola, l'idea che Thanos potesse lasciargli tenere le terre dei mortali ed essere il loro re era risibile. Il piano che avevano pensato li avrebbe condotti ad un successo sul pianeta dei mortali lo era anche di più - Usando le sue capacità di persuasione, Loki era stato in grado di convincere i poco intelligenti alieni che, se fosse stato messo a capo del piano e dell'organizzazione, il piano avrebbe avuto successo.  
Per Loki, lo era stato. Era stato in grado di fuggire ai Chitauri mentre allo stesso modo aveva diminuito le loro forze ed assicurato che avrebbero avuto gravi difficoltà ad inseguirlo per esigere la loro vendetta. La cosa più importante per Loki, comunque era stata proteggere suo figlio.  
Da quando Thanos gli aveva presentato la sua offerta, Loki poteva pensare solo ad una cosa; la sua fuga poteva offrirgli la libertà di scappare, avere suo figlio, iniziare una nuova vita con una nuova famiglia. Non avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi di chi fosse perché era la sua biologia che gli permetteva di avere quel nuovo inizio. Non avrebbe dovuto temere di essere il secondo e vivere nell'ombra di nessuno, perché per suo figlio, sarebbe stato il solo.  
Quel sogno, quella fantasia era stato quello che gli aveva permesso di andare avanti, lo aveva fatto muovere e lottare per la vita invece di arrendersi come aveva fatto sul Bifrost. Il solo problema nel piano era stato che non aveva anticipato che Hulk lo avrebbe 'spezzato' così scrupolosamente. Con il suo incantesimo di protezione ancora in funzione, il piccino non aveva sofferto ai colpi senza pietà con cui era stato sbattuto in giro come una bambola di pezza. Comunque il risultato era stato la cattura di Loki e nel suo corrente stato di prigioniero nelle segrete Asgardiane, nascosto da un incantesimo che mascherava il fatto che aveva partorito e stava correntemente allattando suo figlio.  
Essendo sempre quello che pensava tre passi avanti e capace di improvvisare, Loki aveva un ardito piano per assicurare che il suo sogno non gli fosse portato via. Avendo ancora alcuni amici nei nove regni, Loki era stato in grado di usare la sua proiezione astrale per cercare la sua amica Elora ad Alfheim, accordando un tempo e un luogo con lei per mandarle il bimbo e prendersi cura di lui fino a che fosse stato il momento per cui Loki sarebbe stato in grado di farlo di persona.  
Le celle Asgardiane potevano essere forti, ma Loki era più forte. Il suo piano era aprire un piccolo portale, abbastanza per farvi passare attraverso suo figlio, farlo avrebbe prosciugato quasi tutta la sua energia. Tutto sarebbe andato bene e dall'altro lato del portale, la sua amica elfo avrebbe aspettato l'arrivo del bambino e lo avrebbe allevato nella sicurezza della sua casa fino a che Loki non avesse riguadagnato abbastanza energia da creare un suo portale e raggiungerli.  
Era semplice, elegante ed efficiente; come piaceva a Loki che fossero i suoi piani. L'organizzazione era perfetta, le guardie avevano fatto le loro ronde e non sarebbero ripassate per un altra ora, dando a Loki tempo sufficiente per aprire il portale e farvi passare suo figlio attraverso.  
Era difficile per Loki, anche se aveva piena fiducia nel suo piano, dire addio al suo bimbo. Il bimbo era così minuscolo e così innocente agli orrori che aveva commesso. Quel bambino era quello che gli aveva portato speranza, gli aveva dato forza e lo aveva aiutato a realizzare che si, voleva vivere, e si, voleva la propria felicità.  
Premendo le labbra sulla soffice calda fronte del suo bambino, Loki sussurrò le ultime parole che gli avrebbe detto per lungo tempo.

"Ti rivedrò di nuovo, lo prometto. Penserò a te ogni giorno in cui sarai lontano e mi mancherai grandemente, ma ci ritroveremo. Addio, minn sváss."  
Con un piccolo incantesimo del sonno, il bimbo cadde in un sonno profondo che gli avrebbe permesso di viaggiare attraverso il portale con il minor disagio possibile. Adesso tutto quello che doveva fare era creare il portale stesso.  
Dando un ultima occhiata in giro, per assicurarsi che non vi fossero occhi che spiavano per rovinare il piano, Loki tolse il suo incantesimo di mascheramento ed iniziò l'incantesimo per il portale. Il mago chiuse gli occhi, focalizzando tutta la sua attenzione su quel solo compito, il suo basso cantilenare fu la sola cosa che rompeva l'altrimenti silenzioso attorno.  
Loki poté sentire mentre l'energia veniva risucchiata da lui ed assorbita dall'incantesimo, il profumo di magia ed ozono combinato che riempiva i suoi sensi. L'incantesimo era quasi completo, quello che mancava era solo bloccare la desiderata località e poi avrebbe potuto mandare il suo bimbo attraverso di esso.  
Loki inghiottì, era nervoso e spaventato. Era tutto li, erano i suoi ultimi secondi con il suo bimbo per il futuro prossimo. Guardò giù al visetto, ancora stupito dal fatto che quel minuscolo essere era parte di lui. In effetti, Loki era così preso nel fissare il suo bimbo che non si accorse di Thor che si avvicinava alla sua cella.  
Di tutti i momenti, di tutte le persone, Thor doveva scegliere ora per venire a visitare suo fratello. 

"GUARDIE, IL PRIGIONIERO STA SCAPPANDO!" gridò il dio del tuono.  
Loki improvvisamente spezzato dal suo trance era inorridito, non aveva finito l'incantesimo, non era finito, non poteva farlo, non poteva mandare il suo bimbo attraverso, non senza una località di arrivo indicata. Le guardie stavano correndo, il suo tempo stava finendo, avrebbero scoperto la verità e Loki non avrebbe più visto suo figlio.  
Affrontare un futuro senza il suo bambino non era qualcosa che Loki voleva, era davvero ora o mai più ed il suo panico fece prendere una decisione a Loki. Ora.  
Con un ultima silenziosa preghiera alle Norne, Loki spedì suo figlio attraverso la nube turbinante, gridando ora nella sua disperazione, per completare l'incantesimo prima che le guardie potessero fermarlo. Le barriere erano cadute, le guardie ora avevano preso le sue braccia e le avevano portate dietro la sua schiena ammanettandole e Thor si avvicinò con il peggiore incubo di Loki. La museruola metallica era vicina al suo viso mentre Loki si contorceva, l'incantesimo ancora incompleto, se la museruola fosse stata imposta adesso suo figlio sarebbe stato perduto in un vuoto fra i mondi. Sarebbe lentamente soffocato, la sua piccola vita finita anche prima di iniziare. Loki lottò anche di più, ma fu inutile, venne sopraffatto facilmente, la sua forza risucchiata dall'incantesimo. La museruola gli fu imposta mentre le ultime parole lasciavano la sua bocca ed il portale si chiudeva.  
Lacrime scesero dagli occhi di Loki quando si rese conto che probabilmente ora non avrebbe mai saputo se suo figlio ce l'avesse fatta o meno. Dopo tutto, se sai che un prigioniero può scappare dalla sua cella corrente, lo sposterai in una cella migliore, o lo ucciderai. E Loki aveva la sensazione sgradevole di sapere quale opzione fosse riservata a lui stesso.


	2. Capitolo 2

## Terra

Erano stati due lunghi mesi per Tony dopo l'invasione. Prima c'erano stati gli incubi e gli attacchi di panico, poi cerano i problemi della sua relazione vacillante con Pepper e la finale e francamente inevitabile rottura.   
Stava cercando di uscirne. Si, senz'altro uscirne.  
Con il rinnovamento della torre completato, Tony era ora in grado di dare un posto ad ognuno dei suoi amici Avengers dove risiedere. I due maestri assassini sarebbero passati fra una missione e l'altra, portando sia Barton che Romanoff a prendere residenza permanente nella torre invece che nelle Orribili basi dello SHIELD o nelle loro case sicure.   
Steve aveva deciso che anche lui aveva bisogno di un posto permanente e sicuro dove risiedere, il che era risultato nel suo trasferimento alla Torre. Bruce era stato il più facile da persuadere a restare. Aveva vissuto alla torre praticamente dall'incidente di New York, essendo già stato per metà sedotto dal cervello di Tony, vedere dal vero i piani di Ricerca e Sviluppo e l'equipaggiamento che c'era li era stato abbastanza per chiudere l'accordo.   
Mentre Tony non era esattamente il migliore amico con gli altri Avengers, avendo ben poco in comune con loro, lui e Bruce davvero andavano d'accordo. E sebbene il suo compare di scienza non approvava realmente il suo bere e il suo lavorare troppo, era bello avere qualcuno oltre a Jarvis attorno con cui scambiare idee e testare teoremi.   
In quel momento, Tony stava facendo la sua ronda, essendo il suo turno di volare attorno alla città e controllare che i piccoli puntini li sotto si comportassero bene. Normalmente a Tony non piaceva ricevere ordini o che gli fosse detto cosa fare, ma per una volta, non gli importava. Volare aveva sempre un effetto calmante su Tony, gli permetteva del tempo per se stesso per avere un po' di calma, anche dalla sua mente impegnata. 

Con suo completo e totale orrore, un turbine iniziò a formarsi nel cielo, esattamente dove il portale era stato tutti quei mesi prima, una luce verde che cresceva sempre più forte ad ogni secondo. Tony sentì iniziare uno dei suoi attacchi di panico, adrenalina che correva nelle sue vene mentre Jarvis tentava di calmarlo e preparare l'armatura per la battaglia.   
Ricordi dell'oscurità che aveva testimoniato nel vasto vuoto dello spazio scuotevano Tony fino nel suo nocciolo, la bile saliva in gola mentre si sentiva come se stesse per vomitare. Immagini di edifici che collassavano, macchie rosse sulle strade, e pompieri che cercavano ancora corpi settimane dopo che il massacro era finito. Non c'era modo che Tony fosse in grado di tenere insieme le cose se avesse dovuto ripassare attraverso tutto ciò.   
L'armatura volò più vicino, il portale era ancora relativamente piccolo, Tony sperava di poter semplicemente sparare un missile attraverso di esso e far finire tutto più rapidamente ed efficientemente possibile. La sua gola iniziò a stringersi, la sua bocca improvvisamente asciutta, era a meno di dieci metri dall'apertura adesso, ed il portale sembrò aver smesso di crescere, almeno era quello che pensava di aver sentito dire a Jarvis.   
Accadde così velocemente che Tony quasi lo mancò, un piccolo mucchio di stoffa passò attraverso cadendo giù poi in un lampo il portale era andato. Non una singola traccia rimasta. Tutto quello che c'era era quella coperta avvolta che stava cadendo in aria verso la cima della sua torre.   
Sfrecciando in azione, Tony si gettò giù per prenderla, preoccupato di quale tipo di voodoo mambo-jumbo alieno potesse essere nascosto la dentro e che tipo di danni potesse fare al suo attico appena ristrutturato.   
In qualche secondo Tony aveva catturato il pacco, si sarebbe schiantato attraverso il tetto se fosse stato in ritardo di qualche istante. Atterrando salvo sul suo terrazzo, Tony camminò verso le porte, tenendo il possibilmente pericoloso fagotto a distanza di braccia e non togliendosi l'armatura.   
Quando fu dentro mise la cosa, avvolta in una stoffa verde molto consunta, sul suo divano e con cura aprì il materiale per scoprire cosa vi era nascosto dentro.   
Di tutte le cose che poteva aspettarsi, di tutte le cose che non sarebbe stata una buona idea dare a Tony Stark, quella era la peggiore cosa possibile. Il minuscolo viso rosa giaceva calmo e incosciente mentre il miliardario lo guardava sbalordito.   
"Jarv, e...?"

"L'infante è certamente vivo signore, sembra stare dormendo da quanto dicono i miei sensori."   
Ora ovviamente, nell'istante in cui Jarvis disse così gli occhi del bimbo si aprirono e fissarono con quella che sembrava paura e curiosità all'uomo di metallo davanti a lui. Tony fissò la piccola cosa che fissò di rimando, entrambi fissi con gli occhi bloccati l'uno sull'altro. Quello fu il momento in cui il bimbo tirò indietro la testa e lasciò uscire un enorme ululato. La minuscola creatura aveva polmoni sani quello era certo, se poteva urlare in quel modo, ma mentre Tony guardò da vicino, vide che il viso del bimbo cambiava colore. Non la solita faccia arrossata che hai quando strizzi gli occhi e urli così forte che puoi assordare un uomo. No, invece il viso del bimbo iniziò a divenire blu, i suoi occhi erano delle cose che divennero rosse.   
Improvvisamente realizzando che il bimbo non aveva in effetti fissato i suoi occhi, ma quelli gelidi e intimidanti della maschera della sua armatura, Tony rapidamente si tolse la cosa e si avvicinò alla minuscola creatura urlante.   
"Ehi, ehi, va tutto bene. Non ti farò del male, bene almeno non di proposito..." l'ingegnere si avvicinò al bambino, facendo piccoli passi , ed usando una voce più confortante che poteva.   
Prendendo una piccola iniziativa, Tony si sporse sul fagotto, tendendo le mani non minacciosamente mentre lo prendeva in braccio.  
"Supporti la testa, signore." intonò Jarvis.

"Lo sapevo." sogghignò Tony aggiustando la posizione in modo che la testa giacesse ora nell'incavo del suo braccio. Il bimbo fissò il suo sguardo sulla luce brillante che veniva dal centro del petto di Tony, il suo pianto momentaneamente interrotto dalla distrazione. Le sue piccole braccia si liberarono dalla tela e si tesero verso di esso.  
"Oh, ti piace il mio reattore Arc, eh?" Tony sussurrò, ricevendo un eccitato risolino dal bimbo.  
Il miliardario sorrise giù al piccolo bimbo, la sua mente che roteava. Da dove veniva? Chi erano i suoi genitori? Sarebbero venuti a cercarlo o lo avevano abbandonato? Come cambiava il colore della pelle e degli occhi così facilmente? Era ovvio che il bimbo non fosse umano, ma per tutti gli scopi e possibilità, appariva in tal modo.   
Il bimbo guardò in su e lo vide guardarlo, per qualche ragione fece arrossire Tony come se fosse stato colto sul fatto (anche se Tony Stark non arrossisce mai). Spostò l'infante nelle sue braccia, per stringere il bimbo al suo petto. Il piccino aveva smesso di piangere ora e stava invece singhiozzando, sebbene le sue fattezze stessero tornando ad un colore rosa umano.   
"E' davvero un bel trucco che stai fare bimbo."  
"Tony?" essendo stato così assorbito dal fagotto che teneva, l'uomo non si era accorto che l'ascensore si era aperto, ne che era entrata Pepper. Dannazione.  
"Questo può sembrare brutto, ma giuro che non è mio... Ok aspetta no, quello lo fa sembrare anche peggio." iniziò a balbettare. L'interruzione rese il bimbo a disagio mentre si agitava nelle braccia di Tony, sembrando pronto a scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime.   
"Ehi, no va tutto bene. Non piangere, ti ho preso." rimise il piccolo in modo che potesse posare la testa sulla sua spalla, rendendolo più facile da portare. La coperta in cui era avvolto non era il materiale più soffice, puzzava di umidità ed era ruvido facendo prudere la pelle su cui si strofinava. Non poteva essere buono per un bimbo, avrebbe dovuto vedere di cercare una coperta migliore.   
Quando guardò in su a Pepper di nuovo, la sua espressione era cambiata da una di confusione e un pochino di rabbia ad una di affetto ed esasperazione. Adesso sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per dirle tutto allora, prima che tornasse la rabbia.   
Mentre le spiegava la situazione, lui ondeggiò gentilmente, quasi in un movimento inconscio per tener buono il bimbo nelle sue braccia. In effetti per quando ebbe finito il bimbo in questione si era addormentato.  
Pepper prese un respiro profondo, dando al bimbo uno sguardo addolorato. "Posso chiamare Happy e depositarlo al più vicino orfanotrofio o agenzia di adozione. Dovremo usare un auto non appariscente perché se questo fosse tracciato indietro a te non sentiremo più la fine della cosa." stava per andare ma lo strano sguardo sul viso del suo amico la fermò.  
"Non voglio mandarlo in un orfanotrofio. E se diventa di nuovo blu? Dubito che lo prenderebbero troppo bene." protestò lui, la sua stretta divenne un po' più ferma mentre girava il suo corpo via da lei.  
"Posso contattare gli X-men? Il Professor Xavier ha quella scuola per mutanti e sono sicura che possono affrontare qualcosa di simile." suggerì lei.  
"Non è un mutante Pepper. E' un alieno e comunque, è una scuola non una nursery non prendono bebè."  
"Bene Tony non c'è altro che possiamo fare salvo tenerlo!" Pepper urlò esasperata. Urlare non era apparentemente la cosa migliore da fare con un confuso e spaventato bebè attorno perché il pianto ricominciò subito e il bimbo si agitò fra le braccia di Tony mentre piangeva, il suo viso che tornava a prendere quel colore blu.   
Tony sparò a pepper un occhiataccia prima di volgere la sua attenzione sul bimbo.

"Shh, ti tengo. Stai bene, sei al sicuro, ti tengo io." sussurrò cullando il fagotto al suo petto, mostrandogli ancora il suo reattore arc. Il silenzio regnò per qualche minuto, con Tony che fissava il bimbo fra le sue braccia e Pepper che fissava i due di rimando.  
"E' quello che vuoi fare vero?" sorrise dolcemente. "Vuoi tenerlo?" 

Tony guardò su a lei prima di guardare via ancora, se non lo avesse conosciuto bene, Pepper avrebbe detto che sembrava nervoso. 

"Non ho molta scelta, vero?" replicò lui, senza guardarla ancora. La donna lasciò uscire un sospiro pesante, sapevano entrambi che quell'affermazione non era vera. Tony si alzò senza guardarla, non era il padre materiale ed entrambi lo sapevano, lei aprì la bocca per dirlo ma Tony guardò con la coda dell'occhio e istintivamente strinse il fagotto più vicino al petto. Arrendendosi invece lei sussurrò:  
"No, suppongo tu non possa."


	3. Capitolo 3

## Asgard

Loki era tenuto a terra dalle molte catene di uru poste su di lui dopo quello che gli altri Aesir avevano pensato fosse il suo tentativo di fuga. Sebbene avessero ogni diritto di essere paranoici, sembrava un poco eccessivo e superfluo comunque.   
Era stato portato nelle stanze di Thor invece che alla sala del trono come si aspettava, e anche più inusuale era la ragione per la visita di Thor.

"Si verificherà molto presto quella che è chiamata la Convergenza, quando i regni si allineano e ogni tipo di sentieri sono aperti." iniziò a dire Thor, ma nulla di ciò aveva senso per il prigioniero. Che cosa significava tutto quello? Era stato preso tentando di scappare, di certo avrebbero dovuto giudicarlo ora, o anche semplicemente portarlo verso il patibolo.   
"Ci sono sussurri, attraverso i regni di un imminente minaccia alla pace. Gli elfi oscuri si stanno sollevando e cercano vendetta sui nostri regni, nostro Padre pensa che sia una sciocca minaccia, di cui non prendere neppure atto. Si sbaglia." Loki avrebbe potuto soffocare, Thor che ammetteva che il grande e potente Odino aveva sbagliato, era un giorno da ricordare.   
La sua noia riguardo il soggetto e generale disprezzo per tutto quello che Thor diceva doveva essere visibile sul suo viso, comunque, mentre il Tonante rapidamente arrivava al punto.

"Tu sei il solo che sa come navigare le vie fra i mondi, mi serve che tu me i mostri una via, mi aiuti a fermarli. La mia Lady Jane ha... assorbito il potere dell'aether, verranno a prenderla e cercheranno di prenderlo e usarlo per distruggere tutto."  
Il dio del tuono sembrava come se quello che stava per dire lo facesse provare dolore fisico. "Ci serve la tua conoscenza dei passaggi fra i regni."  
Thor si alzò, il suo petto si espanse mentre tratteneva il fiato, osservando tutto il mondo come se si aspettasse qualche risposta dall'altro dio. Loki diede uno sguardo mirato alla museruola che era correntemente posta per impedire che dicesse qualcosa per assentire o altro. Esitante e aggrottato, Thor si sporse, staccando la chiusura ma tenendo la maledetta cosa a portata di mano nel caso gli servisse sostituirla rapidamente.   
"Cosa può possibilmente spingermi ad aiutarti?" sputò Loki, la sua rabbia verso suo fratello anche più intensa a causa dell'interruzione che aveva causato nei piani precedenti del dio degli inganni.   
"Mi proverai che c'è ancora del buono in te, che il fratello che io ho amato esiste ancora e non è perduto." disse Thor, come se tutto ciò avesse qualche importanza per Loki. Lui rise in derisione, il suo capo si chinò di lato mentre sorrideva con dispetto a quello che era stato suo fratello.  
"E cosa me ne viene, mm? No, Voglio una modifica alla mia punizione. Ah ah..." iniziò il dio, fermando Thor prima che potesse interromperlo. "Esilio. E' tutto quello che chiedo. Esiliatemi su Alfheim e ti prometto di aiutarti con qualsiasi piano idiota tu abbia."   
Ora, non era probabilmente la cosa più intelligente porgere i suoi desideri in modo diretto, quello che avrebbe dovuto fare era danzare attorno al soggetto esigendo le cose più stravaganti e impossibili dal suo aiuto, barattando poi al ribasso fino a che thor avesse pensato che l'idea fosse stata sua, ma ora Loki era stanco. Era esausto per il suo incantesimo e per il dover affrontare il suo non fratello e l'intero regno di Asgard stesso.  
"Perché il bando? E perché Alfheim?" chiese Thor, abbastanza intelligente da sapere di non assentire immediatamente ad una richiesta di Loki.

"Chiedo il bando perché Asgard è la ragione della mia rabbia, del mio dolore e della mia perdizione. Questo spregevole regno ha preso tutto quello che io ritenevo caro e lo ha piegato e contorto in ogni cosa che odio. Io devo vivere i miei giorni qui in una cella con quattro mura dove la luce splende brillante e consistente, non ho null'altro che gli stessi tre libri che ho letto e riletto migliaia di volte per intrattenermi e l'unica persona che mi è cara, la sola persona che rende questa esistenza desolata degna di essere vissuta è stata bandita anche dal visitarmi, e ancora tu mi chiedi perché non voglio stare?   
Thor in effetti sembrò un po' vergognarsi alle sue parole, sebbene pensasse di protestare, non gli fu permesso perché il più giovane dio continuò.   
"Alfheim è semplicemente la scelta più logica. Jötunheim mi vorrebbe morto, Muspelheim mi ucciderebbe, Svartalfheim è un regno deserto e desolato, Asgard e Vanaheim hanno entrambi un odio profondamente radicato per me e non parliamo di Midgard, vero, non penso sarei il benvenuto li per ovvie ragioni."   
Thor diede alla proposta alcuni minuti di riflessione prima di annuire con il capo seccamente. "Molto bene, fratello. Sarà fatto."

"Lo voglio per iscritto Thor." chiese immediatamente Loki guadagnandosi uno sguardo sdegnato dal principe ereditario.


	4. Capitolo 4

## Terra

Le prime settimane erano state un po' ballerine, con Tony e Pepper che improvvisamente avevano dovuto equipaggiare la torre per un neonato. All'inizio Tony era stato seduto davanti ad uno schermo osservando video dopo video su youtube per imparare la logistica di come cambiare un pannolino e come essere sicuro di avere la corretta quantità di latte per neonati alla corretta temperatura. Gli erano serviti alcuni tentativi, ma infine era riuscito a fare in modo che il bimbo, che adesso sapevano essere un maschio, non avrebbe pianto di dolore ogni volta che Tony avesse tentato di nutrirlo.  
Ora i bagnetti erano una cosa del tutto diversa.  
La prima volta che il bimbo dovette fare il bagno Tony aveva comperato una piccola vasca da bagno per bebè perché qualcosa di così minuscolo si sarebbe di certo perso nella sua vasca da cinque o più persone. Ancora una volta, il genio aveva osservato tutto quanto online ed aveva acquistato i migliori saponi e le manopole più soffici. L'acqua era calda ma non troppo, perché il bimbo aveva la tendenza ad iniziare a congelare le cose quando era a disagio, Tony immaginò che le cose bollenti probabilmente non erano confortevoli per lui, anche meno di quanto fossero per un normale neonato.  
La vasca era piena a metà, con un abbondanza di bolle e appena il bimbo la vide sembrò sbalordito. Tony dovette sedere un minuto perché era spaventato dal timore di far cadere il bimbo se continuava a ridere così. Il modo in cui la sua faccina sembrava colpita in sbalordimento alla vista delle bolle era troppo. La sua testolina girò attorno per guardare su a Tony mentre iniziava a ridere udibilmente e il bimbo lasciò andare un gridolino di eccitazione.  
Quando infine si calmò Tony prese il suo bambino e lo mise sopra alla vasca abbassandolo gentilmente, attento a tenere un braccio sulla sua schiena per farlo stare seduto dritto e supportando la sua testolina. I gridolini non finirono mentre il bimbo spruzzava acqua attorno, guadagnandosi più risate da Tony. Quando il miliardario prese la manopola e la mise in acqua il bimbo guardò in su verso di lui meravigliato, facendolo sorridere anche di più.  
Il piccolo si afferrò al piccolo panno, cercando di controllarne i movimenti propriamente quasi con successo, sfortunatamente per lui, a quell'età tutte le cose nuove erano istintivamente portate alla bocca e la manopola venne rapidamente allontanata quando il miliardario capì dove fosse diretta.  
Non importava, le bolle erano una distrazione sufficiente per cui non ci furono pianti, sebbene Tony non fu abbastanza rapido da evitare che una manciata di bolle finisse nella sua bocca. In effetti il solo momento in cui arrivarono vicino alle lacrime fu quando Tony lo tolse fuori dall'acqua.  
Avvolgendolo in un caldo, soffice asciugamano come un piccolo burrito Tony prese in braccio il bambino e si alzò in piedi, sobbalzando un poco al dolore alle ginocchia per essere stato in ginocchio in quel modo così a lungo, si girò attorno e si paralizzò.  
"Quello è...?" Steve fu il primo a rompere il silenzio, sebbene non riuscì ancora a raccogliere una concentrazione sufficiente a terminare realmente la frase mentre fissava il burrito.  
"Giuro che non l'ho rapito." fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Immediatamente lo fece sembrare colpevole e fu probabilmente la peggiore cosa da dire ai suoi sbalorditi compagni di squadra che avevano deciso che quello era un buon momento per riunirsi nel suo bagno. 

"Bene almeno ora sappiamo perché non è uscito dal suo attico per gli ultimi due giorni." sospirò Bruce.  
Con il suo sorriso affascinante e le sue eccellenti doti persuasive, Tony riuscì a farli sedere tutti in soggiorno invece che discutere li. Quando furono tutti seduti iniziò a raccontare la storia. La storia di come la compagna di una notte era arrivata ed aveva lasciato il neonato, aveva passato il test di paternità ma la madre aveva detto che non lo voleva tenere, invece aveva preferito dei contanti e l'anonimato.  
Quando terminò fortunatamente non interrotto la storia (quella che lui e Pepper avevano deciso di raccontare quando il neonato era arrivato per dare in pasto alla stampa) guardò in su ai suoi compagni di squadra e vide sui loro visi che l'avevano bevuta, bene Nat sembrava un po' sospetta ma non sembrava pensare che stesse davvero mentendo.  
"Oh, cazzo. Non vi posso mentire ragazzi, erano stronzate, tutto quanto. Ma ehi, se l'avete bevuta voi allora lo farà anche la stampa."

Poi si lanciò nella vera storia, guadagnandosi alcune occhiatacce dai suoi compagni di squadra, e comprensibilmente erano scioccati.  
"E' alieno?" chiese Steve, guardando sospettosamente il bambino di improvviso.

"Primo, è un maschio. Secondo, si è alieno ma è un neonato, che tipo di pericolo può rappresentare un neonato? Inoltre, se chiunque altro scoprisse di questo, il posto più probabile dove finirebbe sarebbe un laboratorio scientifico. Se siete preoccupati del pericolo che può rappresentare questo bambino, immaginate quanto sarebbe risentito verso la razza umana se anche sopravvivesse l'essere infilzato e tagliuzzato tutta la sua vita." si oppose Tony.  
Amava la sua squadra, davvero, erano come una famiglia per lui. Tony aveva molti problemi a fidarsi che si erano decuplicati dopo il 'problema Obadiah'. Con quelle persone comunque, sapeva di potersi rilassare, non doveva costantemente guardarsi le spalle per qualcuno con un coltello. Erano tutti dei fenomeni, strampalati, persone fuori norma e senza un gruppo di appartenenza, e questo li rendeva così vicini. Perché anche se erano di diverse nazioni, culture, credo, tempi e avevano diverse moralità, potevano relazionarsi gli uni agli altri in qualche modo.  
Adesso, non era sicuro al 100% di poter contare su di loro. Il loro silenzio non era confortante per nulla e il cuore di Tony batteva più forte alla prospettiva che non fossero d'accordo con lui e volessero dare il bambino a qualcun altro.  
Tony sapeva che non era probabilmente il miglior genitore materiale e che qualsiasi agenzia di adozione gli avrebbe riso in faccia prima che iniziasse a riempire un modulo di richiesta. Ma in realtà, Tony aveva un debole per i bambini. Loro non giudicavano e non ti comparavano costantemente agli altri, non criticavano ogni tua mossa e non ti attaccavano per chi eri. Si, non avevano il senso del tatto ed erano palesemente onesti, anche se era scortese, ma quello significava che sapevi che non avevano due facce ne cercavano di manovrarti per ottenere qualcosa.  
Tony non aveva mai pensato a se stesso come al padre perfetto perché non osava pensare che avrebbe mai avuto dei figli. Per quanto amasse i bambini da lontano, c'era una paura profondamente inculcata in lui che la sua infanzia si sarebbe ripetuta se avesse mai avuto una famiglia. Secondo Steve, suo padre era stato un grande amico, gentile e premuroso, ma l' Howard che conosceva Tony non era nessuna delle due cose. La sua conoscenza e le comparazioni dei media fra lui e suo padre solo cementavano la sua paura di trasformarsi un giorno nel negletto acido padre che Tony conosceva.  
Quella paura era ancora sempre presente, ma era solo un piccolo fastidio in fondo alla sua mente adesso. Perché quando guardava alla faccina grassottella e tonda del suo bimbetto poteva sentire un calore nel suo cuore, un bisogno di aver cura e proteggere l'indifeso neonato. Il bambino che, se non fosse stato per lui, sarebbe morto quando avrebbe urtato il tetto della torre dopo essere uscito da quel portale. E quando il bambino lo guardava, o si sporgeva per la luce apparentemente confortante del suo reattore arc, Tony sapeva solo quanto si sarebbe odiato se mai avesse fatto qualcosa per fargli del male.  
"Sei davvero di già interessato a proteggere il bambino, vero?" Bruce sorrise affettuosamente.  
"Un pochino." annuì e sorrise di rimando.

"Dunque, come si chiama l'idiota?" chiese Clint, sospirando di rassegnazione rendendosi conto che avrebbero dovuto arrendersi perché nulla avrebbe convinto l'altro a dar via il bambino.

Nat si era immediatamente avvicinata al neonato, mormorando e facendo ogni sorta di smorfia per cercare di farlo ridere. Clint aveva osservato da lontano con uno sguardo spettrale negli occhi, come se in qualche modo il neonato gli avesse fatto cose terribili, irripetibili.  
Steve era stato imbarazzato da principio, per non menzionare che aveva guardato Tony come un falco. Il capitano della squadra aveva dovuto usare i suoi codici di controllo al laboratorio per assicurarsi che l'inventore assumesse abbastanza cibo e sonno molte volte per essere in grado di fidarsi che Tony potesse allevare un neonato da solo. Stranamente però, fatto salvo l'inventore stesso, lui era molto bravo a occuparsi del benessere delle persone. Comunque, Steve pensò fosse meglio essere al sicuro che dispiaciuti.  
Bruce era sempre molto cauto attorno al neonato, sebbene avesse l'Altro Tipo sotto controllo per buona parte del tempo, sarebbe servita solo la più piccola pressione per fare del male ad un bambino così piccolo. Con sua totale sorpresa e altrettanto degli altri, l'infante sembrò davvero aver simpatia per lui, ridendo rumorosamente ogni volta che Bruce lo teneva e acquietandosi quando sembrava frustrato.  
Comunque, il vincitore era, ovviamente, Tony. Con la sorpresa di tutti, il miliardario stesso incluso, non era riuscito a fottere regalmente le cose fino ad ora. In effetti, tutto andava molto liscio, quando era troppo rumoroso o piagnucoloso tutto quello che doveva fare era prendere il bimbo fra le braccia e cullarlo gentilmente tenendolo su in modo che vedesse il reattore arc. La cosa sembrava avere un effetto calmante sul piccolo e nessun tipo di test scientifico poteva far capire il motivo.  
Pepper, quella che pensava sempre avanti, stava già organizzando un comunicato stampa, una conferenza e varie interviste per la TV, radio e le riviste per tutti i membri della squadra in modo da avere il minore scandalo possibile.  
Annunciare al mondo che aveva un figlio significava che Tony avrebbe dovuto probabilmente dare un nome al bambino.  
Tony dovette pensare al riguardo, nella sua famiglia era tradizione che il maschio ereditasse il secondo nome del padre, ma Edward non era la scelta preferita di Tony per nulla. Dare al bimbo il suo nome sarebbe stato un narcisismo di livello tale che non era certo di poter sopportare neppure lui. Voleva che i nomi significassero qualcosa, qualcosa di importante.  
Ed ecco come arrivò a decidere di chiamarlo James 'Jamie' Harold Stark. Quando il nome fu ufficialmente annunciato Rhodey pianse e Happy afferrò Tony nel più grande abbraccio orsino, abbastanza da rivaleggiare anche Thor. 

Tutto andava perfettamente, anche meglio di quanto Tony avesse immaginato, fino alla notte in cui il piccolo Jamie rifiutò di smettere di piangere. 

Erano quasi le 3 del mattino e anche se il modello di sonno dell'ingegnere era lontano dal normale era esausto e gli serviva riposare un poco. Gli sforzi di nessuno degli altri riuscirono ad aiutare e Tony fu forzato a mandare tutti loro a letto quando Jamie iniziò a diventare Blu alle estremità e le sue urla furono troppo per il resto della squadra.  
Erano cinque ore adesso e non c'era più un centimetro di lui ancora rosa. Gli occhi di smeraldo di Jamie brillavano di lacrime e la sua bocca era aperta in un urlo costante. Il ciuccio non faceva nulla per fermarlo, invece lo sputava fuori e continuava a piangere. Tony aveva cercato di nutrirlo, cambiargli il pannolino, cullarlo, cantargli. Era così preoccupato che aveva fatto fare a Jarvis ogni tipo di scansione per essere certo che non fosse un problema medico. Ma no, non c'era nulla di sbagliato. Neppure il reattore arc poteva calmarlo.  
Tony era fuori di se, e divenne anche più strano quando sulla culla in cui Jamie giaceva iniziò a formarsi uno strato di ghiaccio sottile. Tony si chinò sul bambino solo per ritrarre la sua mano per il dolore ustionante che aveva sentito quando aveva toccato la pelle del neonato.  
Lanciando le mani al cielo in esasperazione Tony fece quello che gli venne istintivo, andò al bar e si versò da bere. Il liquore scese come fuoco nella sua gola e spedì il suo caloroso conforto giù fino nel suo stomaco. Per un attimo, Stark fu perduto. Versò un altro bicchiere, ed un altro, cercando di affogare i suoni dell'infante che piangeva a meno di dieci metri di distanza.  
C'era una voce nel profondo della sua mente, una vocina che cercava di attrarre la sua attenzione, cercando di dirgli qualcosa. Sembrava come stesse dicendo che era stato irresponsabile e avrebbe dovuto cercare di occuparsi del bambino invece che annegare i suoi dolori. A Tony non piaceva il suono di quella voce perciò la spinse giù ignorandola.  
Quello che preferiva invece fare era versarsi un altro bicchiere, solo che allora sentì un forte rumore. Guardando da dove il suono era arrivato vide che la culla di legno in cui aveva posto il neonato era coperta da uno strato sempre più spesso di ghiaccio, ghiaccio che stava spezzando il legno della culla e facendolo diventare instabile ed un pericolo per l'infante che vi giaceva.  
"Cos'è che vuoi?" urlò Tony, facendosi strada per avvicinarsi con un bicchiere di scotch ancora in mano.  
Realizzando cosa aveva appena fatto Tony rimase pietrificato sui suoi passi.  
L'immagine di Howard in piedi sopra di lui, un bicchiere in mano mentre strillava insulti a suo figlio fece bloccare Tony completamente. Neppure il bruciore dell'alcool poteva scaldare il ghiaccio che sentì dentro di se...  
Stava diventando Howard. L'orrore che si riversò attraverso Tony in quel momento, quando si rese conto della via che aveva imboccato, fu una delle peggiori sensazioni che avesse mai provato in vita sua.  
Cosa lo rendeva anche peggiore era il fatto che il pianto si era bloccato e l'infante giaceva immobile come paralizzato dalla paura di quello che Tony avrebbe fatto.  
Facendo cadere il bicchiere, senza che gli importasse che si frantumasse sul pavimento, Tony fece gli ultimi passi verso la culla, sporgendosi con mani leggermente tremanti per prendere in braccio suo figlio. Il freddo che bruciava le sue mani non importava, era insignificante comparato al bisogno che Tony sentiva, il bisogno di scusarsi con Jamie, e il bisogno di cambiare prima di divenire quello che odiava di più.  
Facendosi strada verso la camera da letto, dove c'erano altre coperte meno ghiacciate e un altra culla, Tony strinse Jamie a se mentre sussurrava rassicurante al suo bambino.  
"Va tutto bene, sono qui, papà è qui. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto. Non lo farò mai più, prometto. Non voglio essere come Howard, mai come Howard. Mi dispiace, ti voglio bene..."  
Quello fu il momento in cui un altra epifania lo colse, Tony amava davvero quel bambino, in effetti quella era anche la prima volta che aveva chiamato se stesso papà. Quello sarebbe stato un vero impegno, non il tipo di progetto che poteva raccogliere, su cui poteva armeggiare per un poco e poi rimettere giù nell'armadio per tre mesi. E quel che contava di più, Tony era davvero eccitato rendendosene conto.  
"Prometto, da ora in avanti mi prenderò cura di te, sarò sempre qui, non importa cosa accada. E per provarlo, iniziando domani mi libererò di tutto l'alcool nella torre. Niente più alcolici."  
Jamie era stato calmato dal soffice suono della voce di Tony, la sconosciuta ragione del suo pianto era sembrata essere dimenticata. Invece i suoi occhi iniziarono a chiudersi mentre lo sfinimento si riversava su di lui, piangere per ore alla fine tendeva a sfinire le persone.  
Tony aveva mantenuto la promessa, la mattina dopo aveva regalato le bottiglie ad amici (se erano costose, non cose da gettare via) o le aveva vendute. L'attico adesso era un area priva di alcool.  
Era stato difficile abituarvisi al miliardario, Jarvis era allerta in ogni momento per assicurarsi che non ci fossero effetti collaterali per la salute, per lui o Jamie. Quando la squadra aveva saputo della sua decisione erano stati tutti immensamente supportivi, incoraggiandolo ad uscire e a fare ginnastica per estraniare la mente dal bere e portare il suo corpo alla salute.  
Spesso lottava con sbalzi d'umore o l'essere colto nella familiare azione di trovare un bicchiere o andare a versare una bottiglia di qualcosa, a volte quando era depresso considerava semplicemente scivolare fuori, solo per un minuto, un bicchiere non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno vero?  
Era in quei momenti che ricordava a se stesso perché stava facendo questo, la vera ragione per la sua battaglia verso la sobrietà. Vedere Jamie sorridere o ridere quando lui entrava nella stanza era abbastanza per azzittire i pericolosi pensieri.  
Decise che avrebbe seguito il consiglio della squadra e infine ascoltato al costante tormento di Pepper "esci fuori Tony", "vai a prendere una boccata d'aria", "prenderai lo scorbuto se non esci di più". Dovette rinviare di qualche giorno prima di uscire, solo abbastanza da cercare i diversi tipi di passeggini e farsene inviare uno.  
La stampa era stata allertata dell'esistenza di Jamie tramite una conferenza stampa così che nessuno fosse eccessivamente confuso se si fosse reso conto che l'uomo con il passeggino era Tony Stark. Ogni pochi giorni Tony avrebbe tirato fuori l'aggeggio, legato il suo agitato bebé in esso e avrebbe fatto stampare un percorso a Jarvis lungo cui passeggiare.  
Jamie amava le passeggiate, era tutto eccitato quando il passeggino veniva tirato fuori, contorcendosi nella sua eccitazione. Tony aveva imparato presto di infilargli prima il cappotto e gli scarponcini e poi tirare fuori il passeggino perché quando Jamie iniziava a contorcersi era quasi impossibile farlo stare fermo abbastanza da fargli indossare i suoi abiti.  
Comunque ci furono alcuni brutti effetti collaterali senza precedenti quando Tony iniziò ad andare al parco con Jamie più spesso. Con il più vedere i due insieme, più e più speculazioni vennero a galla, di chi fosse il bambino, se fosse un bambino vero o un esperimento robot. E poi vennero le rivendicazioni.  
Donne che rivendicavano di essere le madri del bambino, che erano state l'avventura di una notte erano rimaste incinte ed erano state pagate per il loro silenzio. Quegli articoli facevano arrabbiare Tony più di tutto, non solo perché implicavano che lui avrebbe portato via un bambino alla madre, ma anche che avrebbe rifiutato alla madre la possibilità di vedere suo figlio. Per non menzionare che era tutto un mucchio di letame per i loro quindici minuti di fama.  
Se fosse stato per Tony, avrebbe messo addosso l'armatura di Iron Man e fatto a ciascuna una visita per dir loro esattamente quello che pensava di loro. Fortunatamente per lui e il suo dipartimento di Pubbliche Relazioni, Pepper poteva ancora metterlo al suo posto con un semplice sguardo. Lei ebbe il buon senso di combattere i pettegolezzi in una conferenza stampa dove denunciò che le rivendicazioni erano false e informò il pubblico che ognuna delle donne che avessero fatto qualsiasi infondata accusa contro il Signor Stark e suo figlio, e ogni futuro pretendente avrebbero affrontato delle cause legali molto spiacevoli.  
Quello fu abbastanza per far scemare ogni pettegolezzo per un poco.


	5. Capitolo 5

## Asgard

Con l'aiuto di Loki, Thor fu in grado di preparare Asgard per la guerra, quando gli elfi oscuri arrivarono erano preparati. Con l'uso della sua magia ed alcune antiche reliquie per avere più resistenza, Loki fu in grado di formare una bolla protettiva attorno al castello dove bambini, anziani e tutti i malati erano nascosti per la loro sicurezza.  
Quella battaglia fu feroce e sanguinosa, con entrambi i lati che lottavano con tutto quello che avevano, ma per una volta non fu Thor quello che portò alla vittoria. In quella battaglia, quello che lottò più duramente, che uccise più rapidamente, che si mosse più veloce fu Loki.  
Molti furono sorpresi dalla determinazione del giovane principe, nelle precedenti battaglie aveva lottato bene ma era sempre stato al fianco di Thor, seguendo i movimenti del loro piccolo gruppo. Stavolta invece era chiaro che non sarebbe stato al fianco del suo ex fratello, invece si spostava rapidamente qui e la teleportandosi dove era necessario fosse. I suoi nemici cadevano come mosche sotto di lui.  
Ci furono momenti in cui fu ferito da guerrieri particolarmente ostinati che rifiutavano di cadere facilmente, molte volte ci fu meraviglia per come il dio degli inganni fosse stato in grado di rialzarsi dopo quelle che sarebbero potute essere ferite letali. Ma la sua determinazione a sopravvivere vinse ogni volta. Loki avrebbe cercato rifugio per qualche minuto, per riprendere fiato e scavare nel profondo della ferita prima di rialzarsi per lottare più ferocemente di prima.  
Mentre osservava il campo di battaglia si accorse di una nave che si dirigeva verso il palazzo, anche con tutto il suo lavoro lo scudo avrebbe potuto reggere solo in parte e mentre si avvicinava la fine della battaglia era molto debole.  
Usando la sua ultima forza, Loki si teleportò sulla nave, lanciando un coltello a ogni cosa che si muoveva. Si mosse rapidamente attraverso i corridoi oscuri della nave, una mano trascinata dietro a se e gocce di sangue rosso che lasciavano una traccia dietro a lui mentre cercava la sala motori. La nave stessa aveva subito gravi danni dalla battaglia ed era danneggiata perciò non sarebbe servito molto a lui per bloccarla.  
Neppure cinque minuti dopo i motori erano una rovina fusa e la nave stava roteando giù, cadendo verso il terreno sottostante. Loki non aveva più forza, poteva semplicemente afferrarsi e sperare di non essere schiacciato nello schianto. La nave tremò e rimbalzò mentre collideva con il terreno, uno dei lati venne strappato lasciando che la luce del giorno si riversasse nelle oscure stanze della nave rese così meno spaventose.  
Mentre rotolava fuori dai rottami di metallo contorto Loki prese fiato e cercò l'orizzonte attorno a se. Da quello che poteva vedere la battaglia stava arrivando alla fine, se non vi era già arrivata.  
Sentendo qualcosa che gli scivolava in gola, Loki si curvò, lasciando uscire una boccata di sangue mentre tossiva. Da quello che poteva vedere, una caviglia era rotta e alcune delle sue costole erano spezzate, dal sangue che sentiva lungo la schiena era ovvio che la sua testa era più ferita di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere e il pulsare della sua spalla significava che anche essa era probabilmente frantumata. Da quello che sembrava uno dei suoi polmoni era stato perforato, visto che sentiva il suo respiro che lo lasciava mentre più sangue sgorgava.  
"Fratello!" L'urlo arrivò da vicino. Loki sollevò la testa per vedere che Thor stava davvero chiamandolo, il guerriero biondo era colpito e insanguinato ma non allo stesso modo di quanto fosse Loki.  
Loki si tenne duro per il colpo perché sapeva che a volte Thor poteva dimenticare la sua forza, non che chiunque altro lo facesse. Il braccio che avvolse la sua schiena provocò un dolore lancinante mentre Thor afferrava la sua spalla rotta e lo stringeva a se.  
"Abbiamo vinto, fratello. E la gente, ti pensa un eroe!" Sorrise ma Loki non poteva sentire le parole. Il dolore che attraversava il suo corpo era troppo da sopportare, non nello stato di debolezza e sfinimento in cui era. Non poteva fare nulla per fermarlo mentre il buio scese sulla sua visione e i suoi arti divennero così deboli che non riuscì più a reggersi.  
Thor si trovò improvvisamente trascinato giù dal peso di suo fratello che era per quanto poteva sembrare morto a questo mondo.  
~~  
Loki si risvegliò qualche giorno più tardi, le sue ferite erano per buona parte guarite sebbene ci fossero cicatrici e dolori che rimanevano ancora. Mentre si mise a sedere intontito, osservandosi attorno l'ex principe fu sorpreso di trovarsi nella sezione della guardia di guarigione riservata solo alla famiglia reale.  
Non ebbe tempo di pensare a lungo mentre il suo ex fratello e sua madre saltarono in piedi dal fianco del suo letto, aggiustando i suoi cuscini ed aiutandolo a sedere. Sua madre gli porse un bicchiere d'acqua e lo aiutò a berlo lentamente mentre esternava quanto fosse felice che lui stesse bene.  
La gentilezza che gli venne mostrata era inquietante considerando che non aveva ricevuto altro che freddi sguardi e frasi con una singola parola. Era quello che aveva ricevuto nelle ultime settimane dopo tutto.  
"Hai combattuto bene in battaglia, molti lo hanno testimoniato. Odino ha deciso, accogliendo le richieste della gente, che la tua punizione sia tolta e il tuo stato di principe reintegrato. Puoi essere nuovamente membro della famiglia... fratello..."  
Loki non poteva credere quello che ascoltava; la gente, la gente che lo aveva odiato e lo aveva pensato un ingannatore, un bugiardo e una minaccia, quella stessa gente che lo aveva sdegnato e trattato come un inferiore tutta la vita adesso voleva che fosse nuovamente un principe... non aveva senso.  
"Non devi più andare ad Alfheim..." Thor sembrava così felice, come se gli fosse stato appena regalato tutto quello che voleva ma tutto quello che Loki poteva sentire fu come sarebbe stato ancora una volta privato di ciò che gli era stato promesso.  
"NO!" urlò, sebbene avendo la gola irritata e non usata uscì più come uno stridio. Il cuore di Loki batteva rapido nel suo petto, il panico iniziò a sopraffarlo mentre pensava sarebbe stato forzato a restare ad Asgard e fingersi felice mentre suo figlio era lasciato a crescere solo ad Alfheim.  
Lanciando via le coperte Loki si alzò e si tirò indietro dagli altri, la sua mente correva mentre cercava una via d'uscita, la sua caviglia doleva nel punto ove era stata spezzata e non era ancora completamente guarita.  
"Tu hai promesso, tu hai promesso che sarei potuto andare..." urlò mentre la rabbia cresceva dal fatto che gli fosse stato mentito ancora.  
Thor e Frigga si erano entrambi alzati da dove sedevano quando Loki lo aveva fatto, erano entrambi sbalorditi in silenzio dall'improvvisa reazione del principe. Frigga si mosse in avanti, le sue braccia aperte passivamente mentre si avvicinava a suo figlio. Sembrava impaurito come un animale in gabbia e in un tale panico da farsi del male per le sue recenti ferite.  
"Perché vuoi andare?" chiese Thor, confuso e colpito che il suo amato fratello non volesse restare. Dal suo punto di vista quella era la perfetta opportunità di ricominciare, di tornare indietro a come le cose erano prima, tornare di nuovo una famiglia felice.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe mai stata perfetta, che il loro passato non sarebbe stato completamente dimenticato e i tradimenti sarebbero comunque rimasti in fondo alla loro mente ma almeno una sembianza di calma e felicità poteva essere restituita alla famiglia.  
"Me lo hai giurato, mi hai giurato che sarei potuto andare. Non rimangiare la tua parola, Odinson, o sarà l'ultima cosa che fai!" Loki aveva la rabbia e la conoscenza ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a mantenere quella minaccia, e non solo perché avrebbe voluto dire che non sarebbe mai andato ad Alfheim. Fortunatamente per lui Loki era un attore molto bravo e sapeva come essere certo di essere preso sul serio.  
Dal modo in cui il sorriso di Thor cadde improvvisamente quando fece un passo indietro e dal modo in cui il viso di Frigga impallidi seppe che era abbastanza convincente.  
"Non lo farai." sussurrò Thor, sebbene non sembrasse troppo sicuro della cosa.  
~~  
Loki era in piedi sul Bifrost, respirava profondamente cercando di nascondere la sua emozione. In pochi brevi minuti sarebbe stato riunito a suo figlio. Il suo bambinetto. Nell'occhio della sua mente poteva vederlo, ancora avvolto in quella orrenda coperta, il suo viso pacifico mentre dormiva.  
Thor e Frigga erano in piedi vicino, volendolo veder partire. Frigga guardava con lacrime nei suoi occhi mentre Loki raccoglieva la sua valigia e faceva quei pochi passi avanti verso il turbinante vortice arcobaleno che lo avrebbe portato via da lei per quella che probabilmente sarebbe stata l'ultima volta.  
Thor non aveva lacrime, non capiva questo addio, non riusciva davvero a pensarlo come un addio perché nella sua mente quello che faceva Loki era insensato. Sebbene sapesse che Alfheim era un bellissimo regno, pieno di foreste di rara e magnifica flora e fauna, non era un regno che presentasse qualsiasi interesse per lui. E comunque, con gli Elfi Oscuri sconfitti e la punizione di Loki terminata, perché suo fratello doveva volersene andare?  
La sua famiglia era ad Asgard, la sua casa, i suoi amici, le sue cose... Thor era rimasto sorpreso dalla dimensione delle valige di Loki. Aveva avuto il permesso di entrare nelle sue vecchie stanze a palazzo dove nulla era stato toccato da quando era caduto dal Bifrost, era stato libero di prendere ogni cosa che voleva con se eppure da quello che poteva vedere Thor aveva preso solo alcuni abiti, i suoi pugnali preferiti, uno o due libri, il suo denaro e alcune altre cose di valore.  
Era difficilmente quello che qualcuno impacchettava per trasferirsi e vivere la propria vita in un altro luogo perciò non doveva essere un ultimo addio.  
Loki prese un ultimo respiro profondo e si girò per guardare a quello che era rimasto della sua famiglia. Sebbene amasse suo fratello e non si fossero visti faccia a faccia per molto tempo ora, aveva lasciato l'amarezza, la gelosia e l'odio corrodere la loro relazione. Frigga gli sarebbe mancata, non c'era dubbio al riguardo. Anche se aveva retto le bugie per tutto il tempo lei lo aveva comunque amato, comunque trattato allo stesso modo di Thor. Nessun genitore è perfetto ma lei era andata vicina quanto possibile, a dispetto del non avere una relazione di sangue con lui lei era e sarebbe sempre rimasta sua madre.  
Piegandosi indietro sui tacchi sentì il familiare strattone, lasciandosi cadere indietro attraverso il Bifrost. I colori turbinarono attorno a lui e l'aria sembrò schiacciarlo sotto il suo peso ma non un secondo dopo i suoi piedi toccarono terreno solido di nuovo.  
Loki aprì gli occhi e li davanti a lui c'era il meraviglioso lavoro delle case degli elfi. Essendo sempre in sintonia con la natura gli elfi avevano deciso che non volevano tagliare alberi per costruire le loro case ma invece avevano scelto la magia per aiutare gli alberi a crescere nella forma desiderata, portando un intero nuovo significato alla parola casa sugli alberi.  
Gli Aesir visitavano raramente Alfheim a meno che non fosse per commercio perché Gli elfi della luce erano un popolo che dava valore alla conoscenza alla natura e alla pace sopra ogni cosa. I loro guerrieri erano temuti come quelli di ogni altro regno per la forza ed il talento ma visto che erano un popolo pacifico non sentivano la necessità di provare quella forza in prove di valore.  
Quella era un altra ragione per cui Loki amava Alfheim così tanto, non veniva preso in giro per la sua statura e la passione per i libri, invece era accettato e rispettato per la sua conoscenza e la sua astuzia. Il suo talento per la magia non era considerato effeminato ma normale. Loki si era sempre sentito felice ad Alfheim, uno stato di calma si rovesciava su di lui e gli dava l'impressione che tutto andasse bene nel mondo e non avesse nulla da temere.  
La porta davanti a lui si aprì e Loki sorrise, un vero sorriso che accese il suo viso mentre i suoi occhi si socchiusero di delizia. Elora era stata una sua buona amica da quanto poteva ricordare, lei aveva una gentilezza in se che ricordava a Loki di sua madre ed era anche quello che lo aveva fatto pensare a lei quando aveva cercato un custode per il suo bambino.  
Elora non restituì il suo sorriso, comunque e una linea di preoccupazione increspava la sua fronte mentre rapidamente correva al suo fianco. Loki sentì il suo cuore battere sempre più veloce mentre il terrore sgorgava di nuovo nel suo stomaco.  
"Loki, mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto. Non è mai venuto." lei tremava.  
Il cuore di Loki si fermò, le sue ginocchia cedettero e lontanamente si accorse di braccia che si avvolgevano attorno a lui, abbracciandolo stretto al corpo di Elora mentre collassava a terra. Le sue dita tremavano ma altrimenti si sentiva pietrificato.  
Lui era perduto.  
Il suo bambino era scomparso nel vuoto assieme al resto delle speranze e dei sogni di Loki.  
Lui era perduto.


	6. Capitolo 6

## Terra

### Due anni dopo...

Jamie stava crescendo in modo più rapido dei normali bambini umani, camminava e parlava, poteva vestirsi da solo e farsi il bagno e poteva farsi da solo la colazione, con la supervisione di un adulto sulle cose taglienti o bollenti. Era anche rapido a imparare a leggere e molto presto "Papà leggimi una storia" divenne "Papà posso leggerti una storia?"   
Ora forse Tony non era la persona più responsabile del mondo, ma lui stesso aveva odiato quando veniva cacciato dal laboratorio di suo padre, era solo che il viso di Jamie si illuminava così tanto quando facevano fare 'boom' alle cose.   
Spesso si divertivano 'migliorando' i giocattoli di Jamie nel senso che avrebbe detto a papà quello che voleva e papà lo avrebbe aiutato a costruirlo.  
Jamie aveva una delle famiglie più grandi e premurose sul pianeta, chiamava anche Fury Zio Nick e sebbene la super spia fingeva di essere irritata dentro di se si pavoneggiava. Una cosa su cui Jamie sapeva di poter contare era che la sua famiglia sarebbe sempre stata li per lui, non importava cosa accadesse, e quello era stato importante per lui quando aveva iniziato a notare quanto fosse diverso.   
Per esempio quando aveva notato che nessuno della sua famiglia poteva regolarmente diventare blu e far crescere ghiaccio sulle mani. In effetti nessuno che lui conoscesse poteva farlo. Quando aveva chiesto a suo padre il motivo Tony era rimasto un po' disorientato.   
"Jarvis, abbiamo Lilo e Stitch?" chiese, perché quando vivi in una torre di mortali assassini, dei, super soldati e geni, hai più maratone di film Disney di quanto ti aspetteresti.  
"Certamente lo abbiamo, signore. Devo predisporlo sul piano del teatro o preferisce vederlo nell'attico?" venne la calma risposta.   
"Nel piano teatro prego, J. Prepara i popcorn e di agli altri che siamo pronti. Non ti preoccupare giovanotto, ti risponderò ad ogni domanda, voglio solo che tu guardi prima questo film con me, va bene?" disse, sollevando Jamie nelle sue braccia e dirigendosi all'ascensore.   
Per quando arrivarono alla sala del teatro gli altri erano li ad aspettarli, sebbene si fossero fermati a prendere i bidoni di popcorn e a prendere delle bevande prima. Scegliendo il loro solito posto preferito, Tony e Jamie si sistemarono, con i popcorn sul grembo di Tony e Jamie appoggiato al fianco di suo papà. Non c'erano braccioli fra di loro perché Tony preferiva i divanetti per un maggiore comfort.  
Quando il film fu terminato Tony portò Jamie nella sua stanza e si sedettero sul letto.   
"La ragione per cui volevo che guardassi quel film è perché assomiglia abbastanza alla nostra piccola famiglia. Vedi, c'era un portale che si aprì sopra alla torre due anni fa e da quel portale sei arrivato tu. Io ti ho trovato, bene più che altro ti ho afferrato a mezz'aria, e ti ho portato qui. Non so chi siano i tuoi veri genitori o da dove realmente vieni. Ma voglio che tu ricordi una cosa, io ti ho scelto, io ho scelto di tenerti ed allevarti come mio figlio perché ti volevo. Io ti voglio bene e tu sarai sempre mio figlio."   
Mentre Tony sedeva e spiegava guardò il viso di suo figlio da vicino. Aveva temuto l'idea che una volta che Jamie avesse saputo di essere stato adottato avrebbe voluto cercare la sua altra famiglia, che non avrebbe voluto stare più con lui e gli Avengers. Il suo timore si era accresciuto dieci volte mentre accarezzava cerchi rassicuranti sulle spalle di Jamie.   
Il ragazzino in questione aveva già ipotizzato di essere stato adottato tenendo conto del film che aveva visto. Uno dei primi pensieri che vennero in testa al ragazzino fu profonda tristezza, perché da qualche parte la fuori i suoi veri genitori erano senza di lui, probabilmente avevano voluto così considerando che lo avevano lanciato attraverso un portale.   
La mano sulla sua spalla era confortante, lo teneva con i piedi per terra mentre i pensieri nella sua testa prendevano il vento e roteavano e volavano a incredibile velocità. E improvvisamente non era più li. La tremenda paura di essere abbandonato di nuovo (anche se non aveva mai sentito davvero il duro colpo dell'abbandono la prima volta) lo sopraffece mentre saltava fuori dai suoi pensieri e si girava a fissare dove fosse andato suo padre.   
Tony si era alzato ed era andato nell'armadio, stirandosi per raggiungere il piano più alto. Il silenzio di Jamie lo aveva snervato e aveva sentito la necessità di fare qualcosa perciò era andato a prendere la stoffa in cui Jamie era stato avvolto quando era arrivato attraverso il portale.   
"Questo... ah, questo è quello in cui eri avvolto quando ti ho trovato. E' piuttosto sciatto e non il materiale migliore ma non volevo gettarlo via in caso tu lo volessi. O che ne so." aggiunse disponibilmente. Jamie si sporse e prese la coperta da suo padre, strofinandola fra le dita solo per sentirla.   
Più il tempo si allungava mentre Jamie sedeva li in silenzio, più Tony si preoccupava di aver sbagliato clamorosamente. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo prima? Avrebbe dovuto tenerlo segreto e mentirgli?   
Infine, Jamie parlò:

"Ohana significa famiglia, famiglia significa nessuno viene lasciato indietro o dimenticato. I miei veri genitori mi hanno lasciato indietro, perciò non sono i miei veri genitori. Tu lo sei." Jamie sembrava vicino alle lacrime mentre a Tony scendevano già lungo il viso. Abbracciò Jamie e lo tenne vicino e non voleva più lasciarlo andare. Come avrebbe potuto qualcuno abbandonare questo bambino lo frastornava.

~~

Qualche mese dopo, dopo il terzo compleanno di Jamie, Thor arrivò alla torre e ordinò un incontro con la squadra. Negli ultimi tre anni, il dio del tuono si era diviso fra Asgard e la Terra, non rimanendo mai in un posto molto a lungo.   
Buona parte del tempo che passava sulla terra era con la sua fidanzata, Jane, era ovvio agli altri quanto lui tenesse a lei ogni volta che il suo nome era menzionato. Il solo problema nella loro relazione era il fatto che il Padre degli Dei disapprovava, e questo significava che il matrimonio e le mele d'oro erano fuori questione.   
Era per quella ragione che Thor passava così tanto tempo con lei, non voleva perdere i momenti preziosi che potevano avere. Ovviamente arrivava occasionalmente a trovarli ed aveva aiutato nelle battaglie che c'erano state quando poteva. Perciò il fatto che fosse venuto alla torre chiedendo un incontro era molto strano e mise le persone in tensione.   
Tony aveva deciso diplomaticamente che forse il soggetto da trattare non sarebbe stato per le giovani orecchie quindi aveva lasciato Jamie a guardare la televisione nella stanza accanto. Sedettero tutti giù, ogni membro della squadra teso fissava Thor in attesa di quello che avrebbe detto.   
Il tonante non sembrò accorgersi dell'umore dei suoi compagni di squadra, comunque sembrò un po' perso in un mondo tutto suo.   
"Amici miei, sono venuto a portare grandi notizie," sorrise, ancora non completamente in grado di trattenere un po la voce in interni. "Gli Avengers e le loro famiglie sono invitati ad Asgard per il matrimonio reale del Principer Thor e di Lady Jane Foster." affermò come se leggesse un proclama.   
"Thor è fantastico!" si congratulò Steve.

"Pensavo avessi detto che tuo padre non lo avrebbe mai permesso." commentò Natasha, anche quando era fuori servizio non poteva evitare di cercare di avere più informazioni possibili da tutti su tutto.   
"Abbiamo raggiunto un accordo," replicò Thor, il suo buon umore e luminoso sorriso in qualche modo attutito. "Accetterò il mio ruolo e diverrò re di Asgard e in cambio posso scegliere la sposa che desidero perché sia la mia regina." Thor prese un attimo per guardarsi attorno alla stanza a tutti quanti prima di continuare. "Mi fa male dire questo amici, ma come Re avrò più doveri e responsabilità da seguire ad Asgard e le mie visite qui diverranno anche meno frequenti."   
Gli Avengers vennero rattristati dalla cosa, capivano ovviamente perché Thor non sarebbe stato in grado di visitare spesso, sebbene nessuno aveva avuto esperienza come re sarebbe stato piuttosto ovvio a tutti perché non avrebbe potuto andare e venire a suo piacimento. Quell'informazione, sebbene triste, non li fermò dall'essere felici riguardo il matrimonio del loro amico, e una gita ad Asgard per la prima volta lo rendeva anche più eccitante.  
Furono tutti rapidi ad andare a fare i bagagli, prendendo gli abiti migliori (sarebbero stati in mezzo ai reali) e le loro armi più fidate. Tony offrì a tutti una gita per acquisti liberi dai loro stilisti preferiti per l'abito per il matrimonio. Come rappresentanti della Terra potevano essere visti solo nel meglio del meglio di quello che poteva offrire la terra. Alla fine, Bruce indossava un abito blu con la camicia viola, Clint quasi lo stesso ma con abito nero. Steve e Natasha andarono con stili semplici ed eleganti e Tony e Jamie avevano due abiti di Armani identici. Erano tutti molto attraenti.


	7. Capitolo 7

## Asgard

Quando fu il momento di viaggiare con il Bifrost Jamie poteva a malapena stare fermo, saltava su e giù in tutto quel luogo, anche quando Tony lo prese in braccio il bambino non riusciva a smettere di contorcersi per quanto era agitato.   
Mentre i colori danzavano attorno ai loro occhi gli Avengers si sentirono un immensa pressione che cercava di comprimerli scomodamente, fortunatamente era finito prima che se ne accorgessero ed erano in piedi sbalorditi dal globo rotante che li circondava.  
Heimdall stava al centro, traendo la sua grande spada fuori mentre li salutava ed annuiva verso ogni ospite.   
"Benvenuti Avengers, mio Re, piccolo principe."  
Jamie sorrise e si pavoneggiò per il titolo e Tony sorrise, decidendo subito che gli piaceva quel tipo.   
Quella sera ci sarebbe stata una grande festa di celebrazione, tutti gli ospiti sarebbero arrivati e sarebbe stato un modo per incontrare e salutare i potenti che i futuri re e regina avrebbero dovuto affrontare nel prossimo futuro. Si supponeva aiutasse a costruire buone relazioni fra di loro, o così aveva detto il Padre degli Dei.   
Come voleva la tradizione, ci sarebbero stati ambasciatori da ogni regno presenti al matrimonio reale, e sarebbe stata una sfida essere certi che non vi fossero zuffe. Mentre Thor spiegò la cosa nella camminata dal Bifrost al palazzo Jamie si fermò.  
Qualche giorno dopo aver saputo della sua adozione, Thor aveva ammesso di avere un idea di quale fosse la specie di cui era parte Jamie. Gli Jotun, aveva detto. Erano una razza che si era trovata spesso in discordia con gli Aesir e perciò non erano esattamente considerati amichevoli. A dispetto del fatto che il modo in cui era stato allevato aveva offuscato il suo giudizio sugli Jotun, Thor sapeva che i loro modi dovevano cambiare, i suoi occhi erano stati aperti quando aveva compreso la vera natura di Jamie e aveva visto il piccolo bimbo blu per quello che era, un infante innocente all'opposto con le bestie rabbiose che aveva creduto fossero tutti gli Jotun.   
Così nei tre anni passati Thor aveva cercato di introdurre un nuovo modo di pensare, aveva aperto alcune piccole rotte commerciali che erano state una volta usate e aveva iniziato colloqui di pace con il nuovo re degli Jotun.   
L'idea che Jamie potesse incontrare qualcuno della sua razza lo aveva paralizzato di paura e lo aveva reso così frastornato che poteva esplodere.

"Zio Thor, posso... Posso incontrare l'ambasciatore di Yo-ten-him?" chiese timidamente.  
"Non vedo perché no," sorrise il dio incoraggiante. "Sebbene potresti voler pronunciare il nome correttamente, è Jötunheim."

Tony era nervoso riguardo l'incontrare l'ambasciatore ma Thor lo assicurò che aveva fatto vari accordi con lui in passato ed era gentile e ragionevole. L'incontro che era stato discusso ed orchestrato da Thor, sarebbe accaduto poco prima di cena, dando a Tony e Jamie abbastanza tempo per incontrare i suoi genitori, trovare le loro stanze esplorare un poco nel frattempo.

Dal modo in cui Thor lo disse, sembrava che lui fosse ansioso che gli Avengers incontrassero i suoi genitori come un teenager che introduceva la prima fidanzatina ai genitori. Odino era stato descritto loro in molti modi negli anni ma una delle cose che usciva più spesso riguardo lui era che era molto categorico e la sua prima impressione durava per la vita, quindi era meglio che tutti ne facessero una buona.

Per Steve non era un problema, lui era come il perfetto guerriero Asgardiano, e un buon gentiluomo, Bruce aveva l'ok a dispetto del suo nervosismo per aver commentato la straordinaria architettura. Gli assassini erano non sorprendentemente tutti delizioso fascino anche se gli Avengers sapevano vedere attraverso di esso, il loro addestramento era tale per cui erano l'esempio perfetto dell'educata diplomazia.

Gli ultimi due introdotti furono Tony e Jamie, il bambino fece una buona prima impressione con il suo stupore ad occhi aperti ed il suo mezzo sussurro 'siete davvero bella' alla Regina. Tony d'altro canto stava mormorando calcoli e cercando di immaginare come avevano potuto viaggiare così lontano e così veloci quando Bruce gli toccò la spalla. Il Re sembrò essere indispettito perché ignorato ma la Regina fece un sorriso divertito, ricordandosi delle volte in cui Loki aveva fatto più o meno lo stesso.  
Quando si rese conto del passo falso, Tony immediatamente accese il Fascino Stark per cercare di rimediare al suo errore. Sembrò averli rappacificati per il momento perciò Tony decise di trascinare Bruce nei suoi discorsi scientifici.   
Gli Avengers vennero poi introdotti ad alcuni degli altri amici di Thor noti come i Tre Guerrieri e Lady Sif. Erano educati e cordiali, ma allo stesso modo una cameriera lo sarebbe stata se avesse sperato per una buona mancia. Poi la squadra venne sparsa per il corridoio e vennero loro mostrate le loro stanze.   
Erano molto belle e grandiose, esattamente come ci si aspetterebbe in un Palazzo Reale, con enormi finestre dal soffitto al pavimento con tende dorate. Letti con il baldacchino con le pellicce più soffici e le sete di migliore qualità di tutti i regni. I bagni collegati erano ugualmente sfarzosi.   
Comunque, il gioiello della corona, almeno nell'opinione di Jamie erano i giardini. Dalla sua finestra poteva vedere la rigogliosa erba verde, con aiuole dei più belli e colorati fiori che avesse mai visto, ce n'erano alcuni che aveva visto in mazzi sul tavolo della zia Pepper, ma alcuni erano completamente estranei a lui. C'erano alcuni con petali aguzzi, altri morbidamente arrotondati, c'erano anche fiori che brillavano come metalli roventi che aveva visto nell'officina di suo papà. Qui e la c'erano delle panche, in modo che le persone che facevano una passeggiata potevano sedersi e immergersi nella bellezza, poteva anche vedere un piccolo gazebo in uno degli angoli più lontani. Sparse in giro e a volte nel mezzo delle aiuole infiorate c'erano fontane e fontanelle con piedistalli che avevano disegni ornati che si intrecciavano e turbinavano attorno alle basi. Sulla sinistra c'erano alte siepi e piccoli passaggi fra di esse in quello che poteva solo essere un labirinto gigante. Era il Paradiso.   
Tony e Jamie decisero di fare un giro dei giardini mentre aspettavano l'ora dell'incontro che li aspettava. Jamie correva attorno nel labirinto, girando attorno angolo dopo angolo quasi perdendo Tony nella sua corsa.   
"Papà, vieni! Sei così lento!" Jamie lo prendeva in giro mentre saltellava attraverso il labirinto, prima di arrivare ad una biforcazione che gli richiese troppo tempo per decidere quale percorso. Tony stava svicolando dietro a lui e lo prese gettandoselo sulla spalla prima che Jamie potesse scegliere destra o sinistra. Prendendo la decisione per lui, Tony scelse la sinistra ed iniziò a marciare con il bimbo ridente appeso dietro di se.   
"Se ci perdiamo in questo labirinto infinito te ne darò la colpa."

"Se muoio per primo puoi mangiarmi." replicò Jamie in quello che sembrava un tono spaventosamente serio. "Ma solo se muoio per primo, non uccidermi. Promesso?"   
Tony lo tirò giù in modo prendendolo e appoggiandolo alla sua anca, tirò fuori il mignolo e lo agganciò a quello minuscolo teso da Jamie. "Prometto."  
Stando di nuovo dritto Jamie stirò il collo per vedere dove fossero nel labirinto. "Guarda! Da quella parte, papà, da quella parte!" Jamie si agitò puntando nella direzione in cui si poteva vedere quello che sembrava il bordo di un ampia fontana.   
"Grande, abbiamo trovato il centro, ma come usciremo poi. Mm?" Tony rifletté ad alta voce mentre camminava verso la fontana.   
"Credo di potervi aiutare al riguardo." disse una voce profonda sulla sinistra.

Istintivamente Tony si girò in modo che Jamie fosse spostato lontano dall'altro e controllò i suoi polsi per i bracciali dell'armatura.   
L'uomo aveva la pelle blu profondo e brillanti occhi rossi, simili a quelli di Jamie quando assumeva l'altra forma; era seduto su una panca sul bordo dello spazio tondo al centro del labirinto.   
"Il mio nome è Thrym, credo dovessimo incontrarci più tardi." disse alzandosi; l'uomo era in ogni senso un gigante. Torreggiava di almeno di un metro e ottanta sopra a Tony, e si sapeva di non essere l'uomo più alto del mondo ma sapeva riconoscere l'alto quando lo vedeva.   
"E io credo tu sia il piccolo gigante perduto." disse dando uno sguardo curioso a Jamie.

"Sa..." Jamie tossì. "Salve." Si sciolse dalle braccia di suo padre, mostrando il suo nervosismo.   
~~  
"Ah, Madre, non avete visto l'Uomo di Ferro e suo figlio da qualche parte, per caso?" Chiese Thor mentre passava vicino a Frigga nell'atrio.   
"Si, credo di averli visti girovagare nel labirinto" sorrise lei mentre Thor fece un sospiro esasperato. Il labirinto dei giardini di palazzo era particolare per il fatto che era semi-senziente e poteva modificarsi in ogni momento. Alcuni si perdevano in esso per giorni ma aveva un certo affetto per la regina.   
"Non ti preoccupare, li trovo io." assicurò lei al suo figlio maggiore. Aveva intenzione di conoscere l'Uomo di Ferro meglio in ogni caso perché aveva una considerevole somiglianza con il suo figlio minore. Quanto le mancava Loki, Frigga voleva convincerlo a tornare, anche se pensava sarebbe stato molto improbabile. Aveva spedito lettera dopo lettera senza risposta, eccetto una lettera da Elora che le diceva che Loki era precipitato in depressione e non avrebbe neppure guardato le lettere.   
~~  
Tony osservò mentre Thrym aiutava Jamie a comprendere un po' di più su se stesso. Aveva imparato in giovane età a cambiare fra le sue due pelli a suo piacere, ma il ghiaccio, il ghiaccio appariva sempre solo quando era arrabbiato o irritato. Per ora erano seduti sul bordo della fontana mentre Thrym gli mostrava come creare piccoli disegni con il ghiaccio.   
Ogni tanto dava degli sguardi curiosi a Jamie, fissando le sue braccia o osservando il retro del suo colletto, come se cercasse qualcosa sulla pelle di Jamie. Sembrava che non fosse il solo a notare gli strani sguardi.   
"Qualcosa non va?" chiese Jamie, piegando leggermente la testa e fissando il gigante più alto.   
"Nulla di sbagliato, in effetti. Vedi queste linee sulla tua pelle," tracciò una delle linee sollevate sul braccio di Jamie. "Sono segni di discendenza. Posso?" chiese muovendo la maglietta di Jamie.  
Anche se Jamie sapeva che i suoi genitori biologici lo avevano gettato via era comunque curioso di sapere chi fossero. Lui rapidamente si tolse la maglietta e attese più informazioni dall'anziano Gigante di Ghiaccio. Tony era ugualmente intrigato e si avvicinò in modo da poter sentire meglio che cosa stesse per dire.   
"Questa linea qui," disse Thrym, passando un dito dalla sua spalla, curvando lungo il suo braccio. "Mostra che sei discendente di potenti magi, il seiðr è nel tuo sangue piccolino."

"Figo." sorrise Jamie, facendo ridere i due adulti.

"Questa, questa è quella che trovo più interessante." mormorò Thrym come se perduto nei suoi pensieri. Stava fissando la schiena di Jamie, le sue dita che fluttuavano sopra alla pelle e seguivano le linee senza toccarle. 

"Questi sono i segni della famiglia reale, sei un discendente di Laufey." mormorò, il suo sopracciglio contratto in riflessione.

"C'è qualcosa di strano per questo?" chiese Tony, prendendo un tono difensivo e pronto a scappare. Dall'espressione sul viso di Thrym sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato e non voleva rischiare suo figlio per la possibilità di qualche ruggine familiare.

"Býleistr è troppo giovane per avere figli e qualsiasi figlio di Helblindi sarebbe erede al trono e noto al pubblico. Per quanto so Helblindi non ha figli, la sola spiegazione è..."   
"Loki." Frigga sussurrò, interrompendo il treno di pensieri di Thrym e portando l'attenzione di tutti sulla nuova arrivata.   
"Questo spiegherebbe la sua dimensione ed il fatto che è un mezzosangue." convenne Thrym quando superò il suo shock.

"Ma perché avrebbe mandato Jamie sulla Terra?" chiese Tony, sentendosi strano sapendo che il suo vecchio nemico era il padre di suo figlio.

"Quando era in prigione Thor lo interruppe mentre creava un portale, l'incantesimo deve essere stato incompleto e quindi aprì semplicemente la via più semplice. Con il portale che era stato recentemente aperto sulla terra era la destinazione più semplice a cui l'incantesimo potesse agganciarsi." spiegò Frigga, la sua mente vorticava mentre capiva cosa fosse successo, tutti i diversi pezzi del puzzle andavano a posto.   
"Dove cercava di mandarmi?" chiese Jamie.

"Credo che tua madre cercasse di mandarti da una sua amica ad Alfheim, il regno degli Elfi della Luce. Dopo essere stato perdonato rifiutò qualsiasi cosa salvo l'esilio su Alfheim."   
"Perciò non era vero che non mi voleva?" chiese Jamie, la sua voce tremante all'idea che poteva non essere stato abbandonato come aveva precedentemente pensato.

"No bambino mio, credo che lui ti desiderasse moltissimo." disse lei, prendendolo in braccio e stringendolo a se mentre i suoi occhi iniziavano a lacrimare. "Io ho un nipote." sussurrò in meraviglia.


	8. Capitolo 8

## Alfhiem

### Una settimana dopo

Elora era nel giardino davanti alla sua casa e raccoglieva alcuni dei frutti dei suoi alberi e curava i fiori, aveva Loki sul retro della casa che lavorava a vangare il terreno per prepararlo a seminare nuove piante per i mesi a venire.   
Dal suo arrivo e la sua comprensione che il suo bambino non era li Loki era caduto in una profonda depressione. Dapprima non si era mosso dal proprio letto, non mangiava ne dormiva. Quando le lettere da Frigga arrivavano Elora cercava in ogni modo di fare alzare Loki per leggerle. Non serviva a nulla comunque. Da allora aveva cercato e cercato di farlo uscire dal letto, mostrandogli tutto il conforto ed il supporto che poteva.   
Era servito molto tempo ma era riuscita a farlo muovere e seguire una routine giornaliera per aiutarlo a mantenere la sua forza e salute. Poi lo aveva introdotto alla meditazione e al giardinaggio per cercare di aiutarlo a mettere in pace la sua mente. Era migliorato con il passare dei giorni, comunque era ancora lontano dal suo solito felice, e giocoso se stesso. Per essere perfettamente onesta lei dubitava seriamente che potesse mai tornate a quel tipo di umore mai più nella sua vita.   
Mentre stava per rientrare in casa e iniziare a preparare il pasto di mezzogiorno un lampo di luce multicolore che non poteva essere confuso con altro che il Bifrost apparve a meno di venti metri da lei.   
Quando la luce si schiarì un uomo dall'aspetto confuso con una barba curata e due valige, una rossa e oro ed una di cuoio nero, rimase in piedi guardandosi attorno prima di vedere lei e chiamare.   
"Per caso lei è Elora?"

Lei girò il capo di lato e lo guardò curiosamente. "Si," replicò lei con cautela.  
"Ottimo," lui sorrise avvicinandosi con passi sicuri di se. "Sono Tony, Tony Stark, e mi è stato detto che lei sa dove trovare Loki."

"Si. Venga dentro." replicò lei, girandosi per condurlo in casa. Lei era curiosa di sapere cosa potesse fare li un mortale, specialmente uno inviato da Asgard, e cosa potesse voler fare con Loki.   
L'uomo in questione era già venuto dentro e stava preparando del the quando vide il mortale e prontamente fece cadere la tazza di acqua bollente che schizzò sui suoi abiti.

"Stark." lo fissò con occhi spalancati, paralizzato dove era.

"E' bello vedere anche te, Reindeer Games." sorrise il mortale in modo affascinante. Mise le sue valige vicino al piccolo tavolo della cucina e tirò fuori una sedia spostandola perché l'altro si sedesse. Loki lo fece muovendo una mano prima per ripulire la tazza da the frantumata e l'acqua. Elora rimase in piedi accanto a Loki per mostrare supporto con la mano gentilmente posata sulla sua spalla.   
"Dunque, sono certo che tu ti chieda perché sono qui, quindi non c'è necessità di girare attorno all'argomento." sollevò la valigetta di cuoio sul tavolo e l'aprì, tirandone fuori un grosso fascicolo di carte.   
"Questo è l'intero contratto da parte dello SHIELD per permetterti di vivere sulla terra. E' davvero lungo e davvero tecnico ma praticamente si riduce ai seguenti punti:

Tu vivrai nella Avengers Tower con noi, e qualsiasi vacanza lontana dovrà essere effettuata con un avviso di tre settimane ed almeno uno degli Avengers ti accompagnerà. 

Non ti è permesso uscire in pubblico da solo e devi essere accompagnato sempre da almeno un Avenger.   
Non ti è permesso avere accesso a qualsiasi pericoloso artefatto, eccetto se sarai in un impianto SHIELD, circondato dagli Avengers e/o da altro personale SHIELD e anche allora quando avrai ordini diretti da parte di Fury stesso.

Non farai del male, ucciderai o mutilerai alcun essere, umano o di altro genere, a meno che le circostanze siano tragiche e tu debba difendere te stesso. 

Niente rapimenti.

Non ti è permesso tentare di ottenere qualsiasi potere politico con qualsiasi mezzo, legale o altro.   
Penso sia tutto. Oh, e non puoi infrangere la legge. Se violi qualsiasi di questi termini sarai giudicato con estrema parzialità e spedito direttamente indietro ad Asgard. Tutto chiaro?" 

"Si, eccetto..."

"Perfetto, la tua firma è necessaria qui, qui e qui." Tony puntò i punti sui diversi moduli mentre li faceva scivolare attraverso il tavolo al punto dove sedeva Loki. 

"Non capisco perché tu pensi che io voglia vivere su Midgard." disse Loki, guardando Tony come se avesse perso la testa.   
Chinandosi sulla valigia di nuovo Tony tirò fuori tre sfere metalliche e le lanciò sul tavolo. Le sfere rotolarono e si fermarono e si composero in un triangolo magnetico. Le sfere proiettarono immagini sopra di loro, che messe insieme davano un effetto 3D. Le immagini mostrate erano varie foto dell'uomo mortale e un bambino, alcune avevano altri mortali ed in un paio c'era anche Thor. In una immagine il bambinetto che era il fattore comune di tutte le immagini aveva la pelle blu e gli occhi rossi come quelli di uno Jotun. Loki annaspò.   
"Questo è mio figlio, Jamie. L'ho adottato dopo averlo preso mentre cadeva attraverso un portale che si è aperto sopra la Avengers Tower." spiegò con calma Tony, studiando da vicino il viso di Loki.   
Il dio in questione fissava le immagini proiettate sotto shock, come se stesse vedendo un fantasma. Le sue mani afferrarono le maniglie della sedia su cui era seduto così strette che le sue nocche erano bianche e il legno iniziò a cigolare.   
"In una recente visita ad Asgard ci è stato rivelato che era discendente della casa reale Jotun e la logica ci ha condotto a comprendere che tu sei la madre biologica." continuò Tony. "E' completamente a tua scelta se volere o meno essere parte della sua vita, ma se lo vuoi, devi firmare quei contratti e sottostarvi."   
Si chinò sulla valigia per la terza volta e prese una penna, improvvisamente la penna non era più nella sua mano ma in quella di Loki mentre si chinava sulle carte e le firmava più veloce di quanto Tony potesse batter ciglio.   
"Qaundo posso vederlo?" chiese Loki, guardando in alto e tendendo le carte indietro a Tony, c'era una necessità nel suo tono e nei suoi movimenti che Tony aveva visto solo nel cuore di una battaglia quando le persone cercavano di scappare dal pericolo.  
"Bene, immediatamente suppongo..." disse Tony, sorpreso dall'entusiasmo del dio.   
Loki si alzò e Tony rapidamente rimise via le carte. "Sono venuto via Bifrost perciò se vuoi preparare le tue cose e venire fuori..." L'inventore disse, battendo le palpebre mentre il dio corse passandogli oltre verso la sua stanza dove quasi tutte le sue cose erano ancora nella valigia con cui era arrivato tre anni prima.   
Lanciando le sue cose in una borsa e facendo un rapido giro con lo sguardo per essere certo che tutto fosse a posto, Loki corse giù dalle scale. Fece una pausa nell'atrio, girandosi verso Elora.   
"Mia cara amica, sei stata così buona con me in questi anni, io..."

"Oh stai zitto e corri a trovare tuo figlio." replicò lei, interrompendolo con un sorriso affettuoso e gli occhi lucidi. "Ti auguro il meglio, a te e alla tua nuova famiglia. Che tu sia felice sarà un sufficiente ringraziamento per me."

"Sei la migliore amica che ci sia mai stata." sorrise lui di rimando.   
Tony era in piedi all'esterno, guardando meravigliato una delle piante prima di accorgersi che Loki arrivava e si drizzò, tornando indietro in mezzo al disegno circolare che era stato bruciato nel terreno fertile della foresta al suo arrivo.   
"Ok, dunque penso che sia tutto. Heimdall?" chiamò guardando verso il cielo.   
Ancora una volta Tony venne circondato da un assalto di colore, sentendo la strana compressione e poi, mentre la direzione del Bifrost veniva modificata da Asgard alla Terra c'era quella sensazione dello stomaco che si attorcigliava che hai quando un ascensore che va veloce improvvisamente si ferma.


	9. Capitolo 9

## Terra

Tony inciampò leggermente mentre i suoi piedi toccarono terra di nuovo, sbilanciato dal peso diverso della valigetta e della valigia dell'armatura di Iron Man. Loki essendo un viaggiatore abituato al Bifrost non mostrò perdita di equilibrio o disagio alla corsa.  
Stava mostrando nervosismo e trepidazione mentre le sue dita tamburellavano contro la valigia nelle sue mani e i suoi occhi andavano da Tony all'entrata della torre. Il dio riconobbe di essere sulla terrazza di quella che era stata la Stark ora Avengers Tower, la stessa in cui era stata smontata l'armatura dal suo proprietario mentre era entrato con noncuranza offrendo da bere al dio durante l'invasione.   
Tony fece strada e iniziò ad avvicinarsi alle ampie porte di vetro che si erano aperte davanti a lui, in quel momento un bambinetto arrivò correndo attorno ad un angolo e dritto verso di loro.  
"PAPA'!" sorrise, saltando fra le braccia dell'inventore, facendo in modo che dovesse rapidamente mollare entrambe le valige che teneva. Il soldato, Steve era il suo nome se Loki ricordava correttamente, arrivò dalla stessa direzione da cui era arrivato il bambino, sorridendo gentilmente alla scena affettuosa e prendendo in mano le valige.   
"Mi sei mancato Papà." gemette il bambino seppellendo il capo nel collo di suo padre.  
"Sono andato solo," Tony tirò fuori un braccio per guardare il suo orologio. "Quarantacinque minuti. Non è neppure un ora."  
"Ma è comunque così taaaanto."

"Come vuoi, ragazzino." Tony camminò scuotendo il capo.   
Loki rimase in piedi, fissando il bambino, o meglio il retro del capo del bambino che poteva vedere sopra alla spalla di Tony.  
Quello era suo figlio. Il suo bambino. Era vivo.   
Da quello che aveva visto quando il bambino era corso li aveva un grande sorriso splendente e la pelle abbronzata. I suoi capelli erano scuri, ma non così scuri come i suoi e i suoi occhi erano verde azzurro.   
Loki fece qualche esitante passo dentro la stanza, appoggiando la sua valigia e seguendo Tony verso l'area dei divani dove sedette di fronte all'uomo che teneva in braccio suo figlio. Tony sussurrò qualcosa al bambino, chinando il capo per parlargli direttamente nell'orecchio. Stando fermamente piantato nel braccio di suo padre, con una mano afferrata al davanti della sua maglietta, il bambino si girò e diede una furtiva occhiata al dio che sedeva fissandolo, gli occhi spalancati, come un cervo sotto i riflettori.   
"Ciao." mormorò, un lieve rossore colorava le sue guance.

"Salute." disse Loki senza fiato.   
Tony poteva vedere che Jamie era improvvisamente sopraffatto da un enorme timidezza e Loki era troppo emozionato per fare di più che guardare.  
"Jamie, questa è la tua madre biologica, Loki. Loki, questo è tuo figlio, Jamie. Loki vivrà con noi da adesso nella torre. Preferisci una camera su questo piano o preferisci un piano tutto per te?" chiese, dirigendo l'ultima domanda a Loki.

"Ah..."  
"Questo è il piano che dividiamo io e Jamie, c'è una stanza lungo il corridoio vicino alle nostre se vuoi averla, gli Avengers vivono nei loro piani sotto di noi perciò probabilmente il tuo piano sarebbe sei o sette piani più in basso. La cosa migliore di avere un tuo piano è che avresti più spazio e più privacy, la stanza quassù è piuttosto grande, sebbene un po' più piccola di quelle in cui siamo stati ad Asgard."  
Loki inghiottì, togliendo i suoi occhi dal mucchietto agganciato addosso a Tony. "Penso che prenderò la stanza, se va bene. Non possiedo molto quindi un piano per me stesso non sarebbe necessario."  
"Giusto bene, allora andiamo a mostrarti la tua camera." disse Tony, alzandosi e spostandosi per indicare a Loki di seguirlo ancora una volta.  
La stanza che Tony gli mostrò era lungo un corridoio e a destra, era piuttosto semplice, con pochi quadri sui muri e lenzuola bianche. C'era un guardaroba dal soffitto al pavimento e un bagno interno. La vista della città da quella altezza era mozzafiato ma Loki non prestò alcuna attenzione a tutto questo.  
Lasciò cadere la sua valigia accanto al letto e si girò, pronto a dire qualcosa, non era del tutto sicuro di cosa quando una voce sembrò parlare dal soffitto.  
"Signore, se posso, Dummy e You stanno lottando di nuovo per una pinza. Stanno arrivando preoccupantemente vicini a materiali infiammabili."   
Loki scattò con la testa, cercando di trovare una sorgente per la voce quando Tony si rese conto di non aver introdotto ancora Jarvis.  
"Ah, si giusto. Loki, quello era Jarvis, è un intelligenza artificiale, è un grosso computer che funziona attraverso tutto il palazzo. Se hai qualsiasi domanda o se ti serve qualsiasi cosa puoi chiederla a lui." gli spiegò frettolosamente Tony. Si stava chinando giù per mettere Jamie sul pavimento e il ragazzino gemette senza parole, ancora attaccato alla sua maglia.

"Devo andare a fermare i robot dal farci esplodere, Jamie. Prometto che torno subito. Perché non aiuti Loki a scegliere alcune cose per la sua stanza nel nostro catalogo, mm?" disse gentilmente, sganciandosi dalla stretta del bambino.  
Jamie si girò e camminò verso il letto, arrampicandosi sopra senza neppure guardare Loki in faccia.   
"Jarvis puoi mostrarci il catalogo, per piacere?" Loki dovette sorridere, suo figlio aveva detto per piacere perciò almeno il mortale lo aveva allevato ad essere educato. Da quello che aveva visto fino ad ora il padre e il figlio sembravano avere una relazione molto buona, molto migliore di quella che aveva mai avuto con alcuno dei suoi padri.   
Luci blu crearono una proiezione, quello che sembrava un libro riempito di pagine e pagine di diversi mobili e lenzuola, asciugamani, decorazioni ed abiti. Loki si sedette sul letto, accanto al bambino ma non tanto da apparire strano o troppo familiare.   
"Vedi, questa è la foto della cosa e poi quei numeri sono le sue misure e quello è il costo, ma non ti devi preoccupare di quello, mio Papà è ricco quindi può comprare qualsiasi cosa." spiegò Jamie. Il vantarsi di suo padre fece sorridere Loki ma sentì anche una fitta di tristezza perché Stark era Papà e Jamie poteva a stento guardarlo.  
"E vedi se fai così." Jamie fece un movimento, mettendo il suo dito dove era l'immagine di un divano di cuoio bianco e lo tirò su un diagramma che sembrava una semplice planimetria della stanza di Loki. "Jarvis ti farà vedere una proiezione di come sembrerebbe se fosse qui." e immediatamente un altra proiezione del divano, stavolta a misure reali, apparve accanto al guardaroba dove Jamie lo aveva spostato sul diagramma.  
"Bene, considerato che ho vissuto in altri luoghi tutta la mia vita non conosco molto bene gli stili che usano sulla Terra. Forse potresti aiutarmi a scegliere le nuove cose?" si offrì Loki.   
Stavolta Jamie girò la testa e guardò verso di lui curiosamente prima che il suo intero viso si aprisse in un sorriso.  
"Okay!" Qualsiasi cosa facesse questo bambino, sembrava sempre essere allegro ed entusiasta, il che in qualche modo rassicurò Loki.  
Sedettero sul letto, guardando vari divani prima di decidere per una bella poltrona verde che sembrava abbastanza grande per due persone. Poi andarono a guardare la collezione delle tende e Jamie pensò che quelle bianche con spirali dorate e dei bei fiori che crescevano dal basso sembrassero belle, quindi vennero ordinate anche quelle.   
Mentre Jamie sedeva parlando animatamente delle diverse televisioni e console di gioco quando arrivarono ad esse Loki non riuscì ad evitare che le emozioni lo sopraffacessero. Cercò di stare più calmo possibile, ma un singhiozzo avvisò Jamie delle lacrime che adesso rigavano il suo pallido viso.   
"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiese innocentemente, preoccupato di aver fatto qualcosa per turbare l'altro.   
"Nulla, bambino mio. E' solo... Ho pensato di averti perduto per così tanto tempo. Ho pensato che non avrei mai più potuto vederti sorridere, che non ti avrei mai potuto veder crescere. Per quello che sapevo avresti potuto essere morto, e invece sei qui. Vivo e sorridente. Sono solo così sollevato di non averti perso completamente." balbettò in parte fra le lacrime. Dentro di se si rimproverava, come avrebbe potuto guadagnare il rispetto di questo bambino e il suo amore se semplicemente piangeva tutto il tempo.   
Jamie sembrò capire perché era così sconvolto e si avvicinò avvolgendo un confortevole braccio attorno a lui in un goffo abbraccio. Loki lentamente approfittò della simpatia del bambino e lo prese in braccio per abbracciarlo meglio.   
Dopo qualche minuto di pianto cullando il suo bambino come aveva fatto tanti anni prima in quella cella si scusò sommessamente, Jamie si tirò leggermente via e gli sorrise guardando in su al suo viso.   
"Va bene. Una volta ho perso il mio papà in un negozio e non riuscivo a smettere di piangere ed era andato solo per due minuti. Penso di esserti mancato per molto più tempo, Eh?" lui rassicurò Loki, facendolo fare una lieve risata.   
"Solo un pochino."   
Tony sorrise dalla porta da dove aveva guardato svolgersi la piccola scena. Era contento che Jamie avesse infine vinto la sua timidezza. Per la settimana precedente da quando avevano saputo che Loki era sua madre e che lui era stato voluto non aveva fatto nulla salvo chiedere quando avrebbe potuto incontrarlo, perché non potevano andare subito eccetera...  
"Odio rovinare il momento, ma Bruce ha mandato un messaggio, la cena è pronta giù nel piano comune. Se vuoi unirti a noi..." Tony continuò lasciando aperto l'invito.

"Cosa ha cucinato?" chiese Jamie, piegando la testa.

"Curry per gli adulti, e tu hai quel delizioso riso con le polpette di pollo e i fagiolini verdi."   
Jamie saltò dal letto e iniziò a correre verso la porta quando fece una pausa, girandosi per guardare Loki.   
"Vieni?" chiese, e chi era Loki per negargli qualsiasi cosa.  
Loki si alzò e li seguì dalla stanza all'ascensore, ci fu una rapida corsa prima che le porte si aprissero di nuovo e Loki fosse di fronte alla squadra che aveva ingegnato la sua sconfitta, salvo il dio del tuono. Abbastanza stranamente l'agente che Loki ricordava di aver trafitto durante la battaglia era presente e certamente non morto.  
La cena passò relativamente con semplicità, con Bruce, Steve e Tony che facevano delle cortesi chiacchiere e cercavano di tenere una decente conversazione. Clint sedeva tra Nat e Phil, occasionalmente lanciando qualche occhiataccia all'ingannatore, ma nel modo in cui Jamie si era sembrato riscaldare verso di lui e il modo in cui Loki ovviamente si interessava del bambino Clint poteva difficilmente provocare una discussione li ed ora. Jamie aveva deciso che visto che Loki era di Asgard ed era stato sulla terra solo una volta nell'ultimo secolo, era suo dovere insegnargli tutte le cose nuove. Le cose che un bimbo di tre anni pensava fossero importanti (non importava quanto maturo e avanti per la sua età fosse) erano piuttosto diverse da quelle che altri avrebbero considerato tali.   
Per esempio, il Soldato di Inverno era stato catturato e, con l'aiuto di Steve e Natasha, Bucky stava lentamente ricostruendo i suoi ricordi e diventando sempre più umano ogni giorno, era quello che gli adulti avrebbero considerato importante. Per Jamie i cambiamenti importanti erano che uno dei cartoni animati che guardava aveva cambiato orari e si scontrava con un altro dei suoi preferiti.  
Dopo cena Tony aveva permesso a Jamie, dopo le suppliche incessanti del bimbo, di poter fare un gioco e poi andare a letto.   
Jamie aveva scelto Articulate, era uno dei suoi giochi preferiti, e anche gli altri Avengers segretamente si divertivano a giocarci. Nat e Clint fecero una squadra, erano ridicolmente in sync a volte perciò vincevano quasi sempre. Bruce e Steve fecero un altra squadra e Tony e Jamie erano la terza squadra. Loki sedette e guardò mentre iniziavano a giocare.  
Dopo i primi pochi minuti poteva facilmente afferrare il concetto del gioco, cercare di fare indovinare una parola a qualcuno senza dire tale parola e fare il giro della cartella per primi. Il dottore sembrava essersi appena accorto che Loki sedeva accanto a loro e osservava il gioco silenziosamente quando disse.  
"Loki, vuoi giocare? Sono sicuro che possiamo trovare una rotazione per un gruppo di tre." chiese.  
"La ringrazio per l'invito, comunque temo che sarei un po' inutile, le carte con i nomi così come quelle geografiche non mi permetterebbero di aiutare, comunque, state andando bene così. Sono lieto semplicemente di osservare." replicò il più cortesemente possibile.   
Gli altri sembrarono contenti della scelta ma ebbe qualche occasionale sguardo curioso dal miliardario fra i turni. Loki fece del suo meglio per sembrare che fosse calmo esteriormente, qualcosa in cui era divenuto un maestro molto presto nella sua vita. All'interno invece stava rimpiangendo il fatto di non poter stare vicino e giocare con suo figlio, metteva semplicemente enfasi sul fatto che era stato assente per quasi tutta la vita di suo figlio.

Questi sentimenti che aveva Loki quella sera continuarono a lungo dopo di ciò. Entrò una mattina per vedere Jamie seduto davanti alla televisione, c'erano personaggi animati che sembravano costruire qualche tipo di robot gigante e poi c'era un animale che aveva un intelligenza molto superiore a quella che avrebbe dovuto e portava un cappello e combatteva il crimine.   
Quando chiese a Jamie cosa fosse suo figlio replicò che erano 'Phineas e Ferb' e che l'animale era un ornitorinco. Jamie iniziò a lanciarsi in una spiegazione della serie e di chi fosse ognuno e di cosa accadeva. Dopo un poco Tony arrivò e saltò sul divano accanto a loro.  
"Oh bello, Phineas e Ferb. Che cosa fanno oggi?" chiese sorridendo.   
Jamie scivolò più vicino a suo padre, accoccolandosi al suo fianco con confortevole facilità e rispose. Loki sentì un altra fitta vedendo quanto a suo agio era Jamie con lui, aveva senso, per tutta la sua vita Jamie aveva conosciuto quell'uomo come 'papà', era quello che lo consolava quando era un neonato, era quello che gli rimboccava le coperte la sera e lo abbracciava dopo un incubo, era quello che lo baciava se si tagliava o si graffiava.   
Loki era stato presente solo per qualche giorno e non poteva sostituire anni di amore e calore, comunque quella ragione e logica non rendeva meno forte il dolore. Ancora e ancora nei giorni che passarono Loki doveva chiedere a Jamie o a Tony, doveva chiedere le cose che a suo figlio piacevano o non piacevano, aveva imparato che a suo figlio non piacevano gli asparagi ma amava i broccoli, un amore che suo padre sembrava pensare strano.


	10. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Solo per informazione la lettera nordica che si trova in seiðr si pronuncia come una D, chi utilizza il formato MOBI per leggere spesso non trova la lettera ma un ? è dovuto al fatto che l'encoding dei caratteri del MOBI evidentemente non è compatibile con quello di AO3. [N.d.T.]_

Fu una sera, quando Loki era seduto sul divano nell'oscurità dopo aver messo Jamie a letto che Tony infine lo affrontò.  
"Salve, Reindeer. Allora, cosa succede? E non dirmi nulla perché hai quello sguardo davvero depresso nei tuoi occhi ogni volta che pensi che Jamie non guardi. Dimmi, perché sei così cupo?" il miliardario domandò, sedendosi sul bordo del tavolo da caffé di fronte a Loki.   
"Non conosco mio figlio. Sono un estraneo per lui."

"Bene, si. Sei stato qui per quanto? Poco più di una settimana. E' normale, lo conoscerai in poco tempo." Tony cercò di rassicurarlo, non era molto bravo con le emozioni.

"Ma non è normale, come dici tu. Lui è mio figlio, la mia carne e il mio sangue, l'ho portato dentro di me per più di un anno e ancora non posso tenere una conversazione con lui riguardo quello che preferisce perché deve fermarsi ogni poche frasi per spiegarmi i concetti terrestri. E io posso dire che si stanca a farlo, quanto tempo prima che mi trovi irritante e mi scacci completamente?" Loki continuò, la sua voce tremava, non avrebbe dovuto piangere, non poteva piangere, non di fronte a quel mortale.

"Se-se tutto fosse andato come avevo pianificato sarebbe con me, su Alfheim, tu non avresti mai saputo della sua esistenza o lui della tua. Ma il destino è crudele e ha deciso di rendere te la persona più importante nella sua vita mentre io non riesco a trovare alcun terreno comune da cui costruire una relazione con il mio stesso figlio." Loki dovette inspirare profondamente per trattenere i singhiozzi mentre sentiva la sua gola stringersi.  
Tony era seduto ed aveva rispettosamente ascoltato la tirata di Loki senza interromperla, lui stesso sapeva che a volte era meglio semplicemente lasciare uscire tutto fuori nella sua orribile gloria e poi lavorare su come riparare. L'ultima parte di quello che aveva detto Loki aveva destato un idea nella sua testa, un idea che poteva aiutare le cose.   
"Magia." sussurrò gentilmente, Loki guardò in su a quella parola. "Tu hai la magia o come si chiama vero? Quello è il tuo punto di incontro con Jamie!" più ci pensava più l'idea gli sembrava migliore. Loki sembrava sconvolto dall'idea.   
"Stai suggerendo che io usi il mio seiðr per farmi amare da mio figlio? Tu osi..." Loki iniziò, alzando la voce, non più rotta mentre era sopraffatto dalla rabbia invece.

"NO! Mai. Sebbene mi conforta il fatto che tu trovi quell'idea orrenda come me. No, quello che voglio dire è, vedi quando eravamo ad Asgard a Jamie è stato detto che discende da una famiglia di potenti magi. Ha sempre amato l'idea della magia, diavolo ha letto Harry Potter e la Pietra filosofale a me tre volte ormai. Quel che voglio dire è, sulla Terra non ci sono molti in grado di usare la magia, voglio dire c'è Doom ma quello è un grande no-no e c'è il Dottor Strange ma non ha tempo di insegnare a Jamie. Se tu potessi mostrargli, se potessi insegnargli come usare la magia o come diamine la chiami, quello sarebbe il tuo modo per divenire meno estraneo a lui. Saresti qualcuno a cui potrebbe guardare e da cui imparare." spiegò l'inventore pazzo.   
"Riguardo la cultura terrestre, gli Avengers possono aiutarti con quello, voglio dire lo abbiamo già fatto per riportare Steve al passo con i tempi. Puoi andare da lui e chiedere aiuto, non gli darà fastidio aiutarti credimi, è troppo buono per lasciare qualcuno all'oscuro. Se non sono li puoi chiedere a me o a Jarvis, sarai al passo in poco tempo." incoraggiò Tony, accarezzando un ginocchio di Loki in quello che sembrava un modo confortante.   
Loki pensò a quello che il mortale aveva detto, doveva ammettere che non era una cattiva idea. Il suo primo pensiero era stato di ignorare l'idea, non avrebbe fatto si che suo figlio venisse preso in giro per un tratto così femminile come l'essere un mago, d'altro canto era stato Tony a proporlo. Forse qui su Midgard il seiðr non era creduto degradante come era su Asgard. Loki sorrise gentilmente all'idea di essere in grado di insegnare a suo figlio tutti i piccoli trucchi che usava quando era giovane, poteva far divenire un prestigiatore suo figlio subito.   
Tony vide il furtivo sorriso di Loki e sentì il suo cuore scaldarsi, era stato terribile sentire Loki degradare se stesso ad un estraneo nella vita di Jamie. Era vero che non era così vicino a Jamie come erano gli altri ma era comunque importante per Jamie, quello Tony lo sapeva. E anche se non lo avrebbe detto forte, era bello veder sorridere Loki, un vero sorriso, non quelli da folle che aveva indossato durante l'invasione. Quando il dio era con Jamie sorrideva davvero, erano sorrisi che facevano scaldare il cuore di Tony.   
~~  
Nelle settimane successive, a Loki venne assegnata una stanza sul piano del laboratorio di Tony per provare a insegnare a Jamie come usare il suo seiðr. Quando l'idea era stata proposta a Jamie era rimasto ad occhi spalancati per un attimo, poi nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo dal saltare attorno in tutta la stanza, era così frastornato che Tony minacciò di non dargli mai più qualcosa di dolce. Non importava, Jamie sarebbe diventato un mago, avrebbe imparato la magia e avrebbe realizzato i suoi sogni.   
Loki gli aveva insegnato ad andarci piano da principio, non voleva testare subito i limiti del ragazzino. Facevano una piccola sessione di meditazione perché, come mago è importante essere calmi e avere la mente in pace. La meditazione andò così bene quanto ci si poteva aspettare da un bambinetto eccitato come era Jamie.   
Dopo di ciò arrivarono le lezioni sulla storia del seiðr, e i suoi rischi e benefici. Poi avevano iniziato davvero a lavorare con la magia. All'inizio Loki decise che era meglio imparare guardando, mostrò a Jamie alcuni trucchi, creare un clone, teleportarsi a breve distanza e fare apparire una fiamma.   
La fiamma era uno dei primi incantesimi che tutti i magi imparano perciò decise di iniziare a insegnare a Jamie da quello. Anche se Jamie non era il più paziente quando si trattava di imparare il seiðr, Loki non poteva che lodare la sua determinazione. Dopo due giorni di prove e tentativi, era riuscito a fare qualcosa di più che sputare scintille e una piccola fiamma si formò davanti a lui.   
Loki venne dietro a lui, inginocchiandosi e mettendo una mano rassicurante sulla spalla del bambino. Jamie guardò in su verso di lui con un'espressione desolata.   
"Non funziona." il suo visetto sembrava così triste che Loki riusciva a malapena a sopportarlo. Mise un dito sotto il mento del bambino e lo sollevò.

"Non puoi arrenderti, pensi che tuo papà si sia arreso quando i cattivi gli chiesero di costruire bombe per loro?" chiese.

"No, lui invece ha fatto Iron Man."

"Esattamente, adesso andiamo. Prova di nuovo, puoi farlo. Io credo in te." lo incoraggiò Loki.   
Con una nuova espressione determinata Jamie si girò riprendendo la sua prova, respirò profondamente e iniziò di nuovo. Scintille iniziarono a fluttuare, e Loki gli strinse una spalla, e improvvisamente una fiamma. Non una piccola e stentata fiamma ma una vera fiamma.   
"L'ho fatto!" gridò Jamie con piacere, quasi non credendo ai suoi occhi.

"Lo hai fatto, questo è fantastico Jamie." Loki sorrise orgogliosamente.

"Devo mostrarlo al papà!" disse allora Jamie, portando una sensazione di terrore ad accumularsi nel buon umore di Loki.   
Improvvisamente non era più nella torre, era nel palazzo di Asgard, correndo nell'ufficio di suo padre per mostrargli il suo nuovo trucco dei cloni. Ricordava come fosse entrato di slancio tutto eccitazione e gioia, pronto a mostrare con orgoglio il suo duro lavoro a suo padre.   
Ricordava anche la rabbia di suo padre per essere stato interrotto mentre lavorava, la sua furia all'arrivo non annunciato di Loki. Ricordava quanto si era sentito affranto quando Odino aveva congedato il suo duro lavoro e il suo sforzo come di alcuna importanza e una perdita del suo tempo.   
La spalla di Jamie scivolò da sotto alla sua mano mentre il bambino corse fuori a cercare suo padre, e Loki gli andò indietro, pronto a inseguirlo e fermarlo prima che potesse sentirsi come si era sentito Loki in quel giorno tanto tempo fa. Era troppo tardi.  
"Papà guarda cosa ho fatto!" esclamò Jamie correndo verso l'uomo. Tony era chinato sopra una delle sue armature, la sua mano in profondità nella meccanica mentre riparava parte dei danni che erano stati fatti nell'ultima battaglia condotta dagli Avengers. Loki lo vide alzare lo sguardo e mettere giù i suoi attrezzi, preparandosi a trovare una scusa per Jamie e portarlo fuori dalla linea di fuoco che stava crescendo nella sua gola. Tony vide la fiamma e improvvisamente si accucciò giù per guardare in viso Jamie.  
"Questo è... FANTASTICO. Hai creato quella fiamma tutto da solo? Sei fantastico. Jarvis fai ripulire questo ai robot, dobbiamo testare tutto questo."   
Le equazioni flottanti blu e le immagini dell'interno dell'armatura vennero ripulite e i Robot dotati di braccia rimossero l'armatura mentre Tony sollevava Jamie per sederlo sul tavolo.   
"Genera calore? Da dove viene la fiamma? Sta anche bruciando? Come?" iniziò a chiedere mentre fissava la fiamma e Jamie rideva. Loki rimase sbalordito, l'Avenger aveva messo da parte tutto il suo lavoro, tutto quello che faceva per meravigliarsi della fiamma di Jamie.   
L'uomo prese una tazza di carta vuota che aveva tenuto del caffè e la tenne sopra alla fiamma per qualche secondo. Quando la tirò via, la tazza stava bruciando.  
"Dunque è fuoco vero, non solo un illusione." mormorò fissando la tazza in fiamme prima che iniziasse a bruciare le sue dita. "Ahi!" esclamò lanciando giù la tazza. Non venne lasciata li a lungo comunque perché uno dei robot spruzzò la tazza con schiuma bianca che spense il fuoco.   
"Va bene, adesso la domanda più importante: puoi lanciarla?" chiese Tony guardando Jamie. Il bambino guardò giù timidamente poi indietro a Loki.   
Dopo altri dieci minuti di istruzioni rapide Jamie ci provò. La fiamma fece una sfera nella sua mano mentre la tirava e volò in aria. La sfera si schiantò sul muro dove venne abbondantemente spruzzata con la schiuma di nuovo.   
"Fantastico!" sorrise Tony, dando un cinque in altro a Jamie. "Dummy, You raccogliete tutte le lattine di bevande energetiche e tutte le tazze di caffè vuote che trovate, Butterfingers, pulisci quel tavolo. Jamie, faremo dei test del tuo braccio."   
Il bambino diede un grido di guerra mentre si alzava e si girava a guardare il tavolo designato. Tony si girò e cercò in alcuni cassetti prima di girarsi con tre paia di occhiali di sicurezza. Lui e Jamie avevano ciascuno i propri e a Loki vennero dati quelli di Bruce.   
Loki si avvicinò e insegnò a Jamie come fare apparire di nuovo la fiamma, poi creare una palla e infine contenere quella palla mentre la lanciava nell'aria. I primi tentativi, Jamie mancò, potevano perdonarlo, era così giovane dopo tutto. Ma poi provò di nuovo e colpì una delle lattine che non solo venne fatta cadere ma soffrì una mini esplosione, completa di resti fumanti.   
Tony e Loki si congratularono entrambi con lui mentre lui saltava su e giù. Continuarono a far esplodere le lattine per un poco e Loki riuscì a sentirsi davvero a suo agio. Non era più un estraneo, non era ancora la mamma, ma andava bene così. Sapeva che la sua relazione con suo figlio doveva essere costruita nel tempo e non gli importava troppo della cosa ormai, perché Jamie era felice, era accettato ed amato anche se era un alieno rispetto a tutti gli altri. Aveva tutto quello che Loki aveva sempre pensato fosse mancato nella sua infanzia e anche di più. Era vero che non era il tipo di educazione che aveva pianificato per Jamie, ma non era neppure la peggiore.   
E quella sera, quando Tony gli diede una pacca sulla spalla mentre diceva agli altri cosa avevano fatto, Loki si senti come se non gli importasse che per essere vicino a suo figlio dovesse essere più vicino a Tony.


	11. Capitolo 11

Dal gioco delle palle di fuoco, Jamie si era accorto che il suo papà e Loki passavano molto più tempo insieme. Loki voleva imparare dei nuovi spettacoli televisivi in modo che potesse capire infine le frasi e la cultura pop a cui si riferivano che non conosceva perché non aveva vissuto così a lungo sulla terra.   
Ma comunque passavano del tempo insieme ogni giorno, mentre Jamie si esercitava sui nuovi incantesimi che aveva imparato, parlando e facendo cose scientifiche insieme come facevano anche suo papà e lo zio Bruce. A volte lo zio Bruce li raggiungeva.   
Aveva notato che suo papà e Loki si sedevano vicini ai pasti e quando guardavano la televisione. A Jamie non importava che si avvicinassero di più, e dopo aver per caso visto "The Parent Trap" su Disney channel un giorno, Jamie aveva deciso che voleva davvero che i suoi genitori stessero insieme e fossero sposati e felici come i genitori di chiunque altro.   
Jamie sapeva che era più intelligente e avanzato degli altri bambini della sua età ma sapeva anche che se voleva che i suoi genitori stessero insieme avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto esterno. E quello fu ciò che lo portò li, al piano di zia Tasha.  
Aveva chiesto a Jarvis di chiedere se potesse scendere in modo che lei sapesse che stava scendendo. La corsa in ascensore sembrò lunghissima eppure quando la porta si aprì sperò che fosse stata più lunga. Aveva preparato quello che avrebbe detto ma se lo era dimenticato del tutto mentre scendeva.   
"Cosa ti porta giù nel mio antro?" venne la voce gentile di zietta Tasha dai divani dove sedeva dipingendosi le unghie.   
Jamie la raggiunse e si arrampicò su una sedia vicino a lei. "E' un bel colore." disse guardando il rosso intenso delle sue unghie.

"Grazie, si chiama Vodka e Caviale. Ma le mie unghie non sono la ragione per cui sei venuto a parlare con me vero?" guardò verso dove Jamie si trovava improvvisamente interessato all'orlo della sua maglietta.   
Il bambino prese un respiro profondo e poi di corsa disse;  
"Comefaiafareinnamorareduepersonefradiloro?"   
A ciò Natasha sollevò un sopracciglio e fece un sorriso a Jamie. "Te ne sei accorto anche tu, ah? Il modo in cui Tony e Loki sorridono l'uno all'altro e i piccoli tocchi innocenti."  
Jamie annuì e poi guardò di nuovo su verso di lei. "Penso che si piacciano ma potrebbero amarsi se noi... aiutassimo."

"Sai cosa," replicò lei, mettendo giù la boccetta di smalto e girandosi a guardare Jamie in modo proprio. "Penso che tu abbia ragione."   
Il diabolico duo sedette e discusse per lungo i modi in cui potevano fare in modo che Tony e Loki si rendessero conto della loro attrazione reciproca, complottando e pianificando. Doveva essere qualcosa di non troppo ovvio ma allo stesso tempo non poteva essere troppo complicato perché Jamie era il ruolo chiave, ed era lui che aveva portato i due uomini a incontrarsi in primo luogo. Perciò, infine presero una decisione:  
Jamie non era mai stato in campeggio prima e voleva provarci. Avrebbe chiesto a Tony e Loki di andare con lui, e Natasha avrebbe informato lo SHIELD in modo che avrebbero avuto le loro tre settimane di avviso per la vacanza. Poi durante quel periodo avrebbero ordinato una tenda, perché Tony non era uno molto amante della campagna e quindi una tenda era difficile fosse in suo possesso. Quello che avrebbero fatto sarebbe stato ordinare una tenda con due sole camere.  
Quando sarebbero arrivati al campeggio e avessero piantato la tenda, gli altri si sarebbero accorti del fatto. Jamie avrebbe chiesto di usare una delle stanze e quindi avrebbe forzato Tony e Loki a condividere l'altra.   
Una volta che i due fossero stati soddisfatti del piano stavano per lasciarsi e mettere in moto le cose quando Jarvis si intromise.  
"Il pranzo è pronto e servito nel piano comune. Il tempo più adatto per organizzare una gita con campeggio fra tre settimane sarà il 25 perché c'è una tempesta in previsione per i giorni seguenti." disse con un accenno di soddisfazione nella voce.   
Jamie era felice di sapere che aveva l'approvazione di Jarvis, sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice di quanto sarebbe stato senza di lui.   
~~  
Fino ad ora il piano era andato meravigliosamente. Tony e Loki avevano accettato entrambi la gita con campeggio, Jarvis aveva pianificato il posto e il luogo, Jamie aveva ordinato la tenda troppo piccola e avevano iniziato a fare i bagagli pronti per partire.   
Bruce e Steve avevano deciso che sarebbe stato meglio e meno propenso a far loro prendere la salmonella se avessero portato dei panini per la loro cena e li avessero tenuti in un contenitore refrigerato invece di cuocere carne cruda sul fuoco. Tony era andato oltre, comprando a ciascuno dei materassini gonfiabili e i sacchi a pelo della maggiore qualità possibile da acquistare.   
Il terreno per campeggiare che avevano trovato era piuttosto bello e per raggiungerlo avrebbero dovuto salire su una montagna il che per Jamie era un bonus aggiuntivo. Aveva detto loro che voleva avere un'avventura come quelle in cui erano stati Loki e lo Zio Thor quando erano giovani.   
Tony aveva deciso che voleva guidare invece di prendere un treno, perché anche se sarebbe stata la prima gita in treno di Loki, nessuno di loro pensava che il dio avrebbe particolarmente gradito essere schiacciato in una carrozza piena di altri mortali.  
Il viaggio fu sorprendentemente piacevole mentre Jamie e Loki chiacchieravano delle loro lezioni di seiðr con occasionali domande di Tony. Non capiva ancora del tutto la scienza dietro al come la magia funzionava.   
Non molto tempo dopo arrivarono, Tony diede uno sguardo al sentiero e decise che in futuro avrebbe aggiornato Jarvis in modo che ricordasse che non era uno scalatore se mai avesse nuovamente acconsentito a qualcosa di simile.   
Loki era felice, ma aveva la sua forza superiore e la sua resistenza, per portare tutto quell'equipaggiamento e le borse, che per essere onesti non erano poi tante. Jamie era eccitato che il suo piano stesse funzionando fino ad allora e iniziò a correre aventi, lasciando Tony e Loki indietro.   
"E' la tua prima escursione?" chiese Loki dispettosamente al miliardario ansante.

"Oh, taci tu con la tua resistenza divina." e improvvisamente la mente di Tony aveva vagato verso altre cose che il dio poteva fare con quella resistenza. "E' anche la mia prima gita con campeggio." aggiunse, cercando di muovere la sua mente a pensare ad argomenti più innocenti.   
"Vuoi forse dire che non sei mai andato a campeggiare da bambino?" chiese Loki, in qualche modo incredulo.   
"Bene, sono andato all'MIT a quindici anni e prima di ciò mio padre non mi avrebbe mai concesso del tempo durante una giornata, figuriamoci un giorno passato fuori solo io e lui da soli."

"Mi dispiace. Sebbene se ti può far sentire meglio, anche mio padre non mi avrebbe mai concesso del tempo. Era troppo occupato con Thor." replicò Loki, un po' di amarezza nella sua voce.   
"Ah, divertente che tu lo dica perché il mio era troppo occupato a cercare di trovare Steve. Vorrei sapere che cosa ci sia nei biondi muscolosi e attraenti che rubano tutta l'attenzione?" scherzò Tony, cercando di sollevare un po' l'umore.

"Trovi Thor attraente?" chiese Loki, con quello che a Tony sembrava un po' di disappunto.   
"Bene, si suppongo. Non è davvero il mio tipo comunque, bene, almeno quando si tratta di uomini. Se Thor fosse una signora allora certamente me lo farei."

Loki ridacchiò. "In tal caso, potresti voler sentire la storia di quando Thor perse il suo martello..."  
Jamie sentì risate che arrivavano da dietro a lui e si girò per vedere suo papà e Loki. Suo papà era piegato dalle risa, con un braccio che si teneva alla spalla di Loki per supporto. Quando finirono di ridere sorrisero uno all'altro e Jamie sentì bolle di eccitazione che gli salivano dentro. Il suo piano stava funzionando!  
Solo allora Tony guardò in su e vide Jamie che lo guardava con un sorriso affettuoso sul viso, lo fece arrossire sebbene fosse già un po' rosso in viso per il movimeto quindi sperò che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
"Quanto ci vuole ancora, Stitch?" chiamò lui.

Jamie si girò a guardarsi intorno. "Posso vedere il posto del campeggio da qui." rispose guardando giù e Tony lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo. Solo perché era molto più in salute negli ultimi anni non significava che fosse in forma come Clint e neppure lontanamente vicino a Steve.   
Quando arrivarono in cima, la prima cosa che fecero fu gettarsi per terra. L'erba morbida solleticava la loro nuca e le gambe nude dove finivano i calzoni corti. Anche Loki, che non era neppure sudato sembrava contento di riposare.   
"E' bello essere ancora una volta all'aperto." rifletté ad alta voce. "Sebbene forse dovremo piantare la tenda e preparare il necessario per la notte prima che venga buio."   
Era vero che il sole era piuttosto basso nel cielo di già, sebbene Tony non si fosse accorto del tempo che passava. Supponeva che fosse vero quello che si diceva del tempo che passava quando ci si divertiva.   
Sebbene ora che c'era del lavoro da fare per mettere in piedi la tenda era sicuro che il tempo si sarebbe un po' rallentato.   
"Che diamine dicono queste istruzioni? E' tutto in qualche strano linguaggio, Jamie lo hai fatto a posta?" chiese dispettosamente, Jamie arrossì fino alle orecchie.

"No." brontolò.   
Loki diede un occhiata sopra alla sua spalla alle istruzioni mentre ispezionava uno dei pali pieghevoli che aveva preso dal sacco.

"Per un genio, non sembri sapere molto." lo prese in giro Loki.

"Ehi, prima gita al campeggio, ricordi."

"Bene allora suppongo di essere l'esperto e non sono neppure di questo regno."   
Tony gli mostrò la lingua puerilmente mentre Loki iniziava a lavorare, occasionalmente dava un occhiata al libretto e chiedeva aiuto sia a Jamie che a Tony quando necessario. In venti minuti, che erano in effetti più tempo di quanto ciascuno di loro pensasse servisse, avevano una tenda.   
"Stai notando quello che ho notato io qui?"

"Sembrano esserci solo due aree notte." convenne Loki.

"Ma diceva tre camere sul sito web." disse Jamie. Loki sollevò un sopracciglio, era il dio delle bugie e percepiva che qualcosa era sbagliato in quella frase. Non era una reale bugia ma non era tutta la verità. Eppure non voleva mettere alla prova la loro amichevole relazione perciò lasciò andare la cosa.   
"Va bene amico. Possiamo semplicemente usarne uno in due." sorrise Tony, non che gli importasse.

"Ma io volevo dormire da solo. Sono grande abbastanza adesso." si impuntò.

"Non sei così vecchio, continuo a dimenticarmi che hai solo tre anni, sembri un bambino di cinque. Forse anche più vecchio." Tony ricordò a Jamie.

"Noi cresciamo piuttosto in fretta nei primi anni per rimediare al più lento andare dei nostri anni più avanti." Spiegò Loki. Era una strana cosa Jotun/Aesir, presunse Tony.   
"Va bene. Loki non ti dispiace dividere vero?" Loki stava per suggerire di dormire all'esterno sotto le stelle, ma il prospetto di stare nella tenda con Tony sembrava preferibile.

"No, non mi da fastidio." neppure un poco, pensò fra se.   
Tony doveva ammettere che anche se la cosa della tenda avrebbe potuto essere un inconveniente, sentiva un lieve frullio di eccitazione alla prospettiva di dormire accanto a Loki. Non era neppure la prospettiva di qualcosa di sessuale che potesse accadere che lo faceva sentire così.   
Si, da quando Jamie era arrivato Tony aveva rallentato con i suoi partner sessuali ma aveva comunque avuto appuntamenti con alcune persone qui e la. Recentemente non aveva visto nessuno e divenire così vicino a Loki faceva delle cose alla sua libido. Ma quella sera non voleva nulla di ciò, in parte perché Jamie sarebbe stato dall'altro lato di un materiale sottile dove avrebbe potuto sentire e forse vedere tutto. Invece quella sera voleva solo il conforto di dormire accanto a qualcuno che non se ne sarebbe andato il mattino dopo.


	12. Capitolo 12

Scuotendo via i suoi pensieri sentimentali, Tony tirò fuori i tre materassini gonfiabili e la pompa ad aria che aveva comperato. Iniziò a gonfiarli mentre Loki iniziava a raccogliere stecchi ed altri pezzi di legno secco per accendere un fuoco.   
Ben presto, il sole tramontò ed i grilli iniziarono a cinguettare come pazzi. Ebbero il fuoco acceso, grazie a Loki, ed i materassini erano perfettamente gonfi, grazie a Tony. Jamie aveva preso il refrigeratore che avevano portato con i panini mentre Loki aprì una bottiglia d'acqua e ne mise parte in un pentolino metallico che aveva portato, avvicinandolo al bordo del legno che bruciava.  
"A cosa serve?" chiese Jamie, curiosamente.

"Quando sono andato a cercare la legna per il fuoco ho visto anche alcune piante di menta. L'acqua bollirà nella pentola e metterai le foglie di menta dentro ad essa e avremo del the di menta. Andiamo, puoi aiutarmi a prendere la menta."   
Jamie lasciò il refrigeratore con Tony mentre andava via con Loki. Tony sorrise al fatto che fossero così a loro agio. Era tutto grazie al suo piano geniale che ora fossero così vicini, e si, Tony ne era molto orgoglioso. 

Tirò fuori alcuni piatti di plastica che avevano portato e iniziò a disporre i panini. Jamie ebbe prosciutto e formaggio, che gli piaceva molto quindi era perfetto. Tony ebbe il pollo, uova e maionese quindi era contento. Loki ebbe parte di quello al pollo che piaceva a Tony e alcuni che sembravano senza carne, solo insalata, avocado e formaggio. Che strambo, pensò Tony. Bene, almeno quelli salutari erano per Loki, lui era felice che Bruce e Stave non avessero infilato altro che lattuga nel suo panino. Era peggio di Jamie quando si trattava di vegetali.   
Tony tirò fuori anche un piccolo pacchetto che aveva tenuto segreto. Loki e Jamie tornarono e mangiarono i loro panini mentre aspettavano che l'acqua bollisse. Quando ebbero finito la cena Tony aprì il pacchetto segreto.  
Loki, visto che sei stato di grande aiuto nel costruire la tenda e preparare il fuoco, vorrei esprimere i miei ringraziamenti introducendoti ad una cosa che al campeggio non può mancare." Loki e Jamie lo guardavano interrogativamente. Tony improvvisamente lanciò un pacchetto a Jamie e uno a Loki. Jamie guardò giù ai Marshmallows nel suo grembo, poi al cioccolato in quello di Loki. Tony tirò fuori un pacchetto da se, cracker Graham.   
"S'more!" urlò Jamie, deliziato all'idea.

"E per i nove regni che cos'è un s'more?" chiese Loki.

"Oh, è il meglio. Tu cucini un Marshmallow sul fuoco e poi sciogli il cioccolato e li spiaccichi fra due crackers e hai fatto un s'more ed è il meglio!" Jamie si sbrigò a spiegare mentre apriva il pacchetto pronto a iniziare subito a produrre i suoi s'more.   
Loki rise alla sua eccitazione e seguì le istruzioni precise che gli vennero date da Tony e Jamie in modo che potesse produrre il s'more perfetto. Sedettero mangiando s'more e richiesero racconti di avventure a cui Loki aveva partecipato, Tony sapeva che era un bravo cantastorie dalla storia matrimoniale di Thor perciò voleva sentire di più.   
Quando fu il turno di Tony per raccontare una storia, trovò che sia Loki che Jamie furono molto impressionati, sebbene fosse probabilmente perché Jamie era troppo giovane e Loki non era aggiornato riguardo le storie paurose da campeggio per sapere che Tony raccontava loro le stesse vecchie storie che erano raccontate da secoli.   
La parte migliore della serata comunque, fu quando la notte scese completamente, i grilli cinguettavano contenti e poterono guardare nel cielo e vedere davvero le stelle. Non c'era inquinamento li attorno ad oscurare la vista la fuori, solo un cielo scuro puntinato di milioni e milioni di stelle, alcune grandi o più brillanti, altre piccole e ammassate insieme.   
Jamie era strisciato nel grembo di Tony ed aveva iniziato ad assopirsi mentre fissavano il cielo notturno, una lieve brezza che mandava brividi lungo la schiena di Tony mentre tirava il suo giaccone sopra ad entrambi.   
"Penso... si, ricordo tanto tempo fa, quando sono venuto la prima volta sulla terra ho imparato alcune costellazioni. Vecchie credo ma, penso... la. Nidhogg si chiama, il serpente che vive alle radici di Yggdrasil. Sebbene in verità è un drago. E Friggarrokkr, significa il bastone di Frigga."   
Tony si era girato dove lui puntava ma era difficile vedere quando c'erano così dannatamente tante stelle che potevano somigliare a un sacco di cose per persone diverse.

"Dov'è il serpente?" chiese, curioso con la testa chinata di lato mentre socchiudeva gli occhi verso il cielo. Loki cercò di sopprimere una risata, Tony sembrava così perso.   
"Qui," disse sottovoce, spostandosi in modo da stare premuto leggermente contro la schiena di Tony mentre muoveva la testa dell'altro uomo e puntava alle stelle per lui. "Vedi la, e la sopra c'è il bastone," indicò Loki.   
"Oh, si. Credo che la chiamiamo la cintura di orione adesso. Sebbene io non sia sicuro di chi sia Orione. O perché abbia una cintura." sorrise Tony, girandosi a guardare Loki solo per realizzare che l'uomo era molto più vicino di quanto pensasse.   
Loki guardò il mortale e si rese conto, che era la prima volta in un era che sentiva una reale vicinanza con qualcuno. Era divenuto amico degli Avengers ovviamente e aveva sempre avuto Elora su Alfheim, ma ad Asgard aveva avuto un minuscolo gruppo di persone che poteva tollerare, Thor ed i suoi amici erano costantemente eliminati dalla lista, e si, aveva avuto una marea di amanti, o come i mortali avrebbero detto, appuntamenti per una notte, una frase che aveva imparato guardando la televisione popolare diurna con un certo arciere.   
Nessuno di quegli amanti aveva mai avuto nulla di sostanziale in se che potesse mantenere Loki interessato per qualche tempo comunque. Questo significava che Loki li avrebbe presi, usati e rapidamente scartati quando fossero divenuti troppo noiosi. Pensare che uno di loro, non era sicuro quale, era il padre di suo figlio era strano.   
Ma con quel mortale era stato in grado di trovare a se stesso un posto per restare in cui non si sentiva completamente ignorato e dove non veniva torturato su base regolare. In quel luogo aveva trovato persone che lo avevano accettato, una famiglia che gli aveva dato il benvenuto nella loro casa e nelle loro vite ed un mortale con un intelligenza che sorpassava quella della sua razza e molte di quelle di Asgard.   
Quel mortale che era a pochi centimetri da lui, i cui occhi color cioccolato brillavano con il riflesso delle fiamme danzanti, dando l'illusione che i suoi occhi fossero di fuoco, con schegge d'oro. Quel mortale che doveva solo sporgersi un po' in avanti perché le loro labbra si toccassero. Quel mortale che faceva battere più forte il suo cuore e faceva migliorare il suo umore solo con la sua presenza in una stanza.   
Quell'uomo per cui Loki aveva la sensazione di potersi innamorare, un sentimento riguardo cui era insicuro, perché avrebbe potuto portare tanta gioia quanto distruzione e dolore.   
Tony poteva sentire il respiro fresco di Loki sulle labbra mentre espirava, la sua mente lottava perdendo una battaglia per rischiare la sua amicizia con la madre di suo figlio o arrendersi a quello che davvero voleva e gettarsi per assaggiare quelle sottili labbra rosa.   
Sfortunatamente per entrambi, non appena se ne resero conto, Jamie si contorse in braccio a Tony, cercando di trovare una posizione più confortevole per dormire. Tony si tirò indietro per guardare al pesante mucchietto nelle sue braccia, accorgendosi che anche Loki si era ritirato.   
"Io, an, è meglio che lo metta nel suo sacco a pelo." mormorò Tony, ricevendo un parziale cenno da parte di Loki. L'uomo si spostò lentamente, cercando di alzarsi senza scuotere troppo Jamie per non svegliarlo.   
Loki lo aiutò ad aprire la tenda e a mettere loro figlio nel sacco a pelo prima di dargli un bacio in fronte.

"Suppongo che mi ritirerò anche io per la notte." sussurrò al mortale, mettendosi dentro al suo sacco a pelo nella 'stanza' accanto. Non passò molto prima che il mortale lo raggiungesse.   
Giacere li guardando il poliestere blu e la tenda di cotone del soffitto, Tony si sentiva molto imbarazzato. Non aveva mai dormito assieme a qualcuno se non direttamente dopo il sesso salvo quando era insieme a Pepper e l'abbracciava a letto facendo il cucchiaio grande, avvolto attorno a lei. Per lui, dormire accanto a Loki lo rendeva nervoso, specialmente visto che aveva appena pensato di baciare l'uomo.   
Comunque infine riuscì ad addormentarsi, con lui e Loki che dormivano dai lati opposti del letto, dandosi la schiena. Il modo in cui si svegliarono, bene quello fu un po' diverso.   
Le palpebre di Loki batterono aprendosi lentamente, era così confortevole e caldo che non voleva neppure muoversi. C'era qualcosa che gli lambiva la fronte ma era abbastanza soffice che non gli dava fastidio. Servì un momento al dio per rendersi conto del motivo per cui il suo cuscino si muoveva. La sua testa era posata sul petto di Tony, le sue gambe premute sul fianco del mortale. Una delle braccia di Tony era posata attraverso le sue spalle ed il suo respiro rimase fermo anche se Loki si spostò, arrossendo.   
Fu quando Loki iniziò a provare ad allontanarsi che lo sentì, il suo 'palo' mattutino premuto sulla coscia dell'altro uomo. Gli occhi di Loki si spalancarono e il suo movimento si fermò immediatamente. Era abbastanza imbarazzante per lui essere stato premuto contro il mortale come fosse stato un bambino e Tony il suo orsacchiotto ma premere anche la sua erezione contro alla gamba del mortale era mortificante.   
Detto mortale scelse quell'esatto momento per svegliarsi, stirandosi mentre si svegliava. Loki si mosse più veloce che poté verso l'altro lato del letto, il movimento rapido causò un rimbalzo del materassino gonfiabile in modo che il mortale sobbalzò completamente sveglio.   
Tony sentì Loki muovere più che vederlo, dal fatto che il materasso lo fece saltare di qualche centimetro mentre l'aria si ridistribuiva e dal fatto che tutto il suo lato destro adesso si sentiva freddo.   
Il miliardario era piuttosto abituato a svegliarsi con un erezione, accadeva molto spesso perciò quel mattino non fu sorpreso di avere un tipo diverso di 'tenda'. Comunque, lo status corrente dell'ex playboy gli fece qualcosa che aveva pensato impossibile; lo fece arrossire. Improvvisamente la ragione per la rapida ritirata dell'altro uomo fu ovvia.   
Tony tossì goffamente, sebbene non fece nulla per rilasciare l'improvvisa tensione fra i due uomini, ognuno preoccupato di aver fatto un torto all'altro. Fortunatamente per loro, c'era un iperattivo treenne che non poteva aspettare di iniziare il giorno con una colazione cucinata.   
Tony e Loki furono tutti sguardi furtivi e conversazioni esitanti sia lungo la camminata verso la macchina che il viaggio verso casa. Jamie non lo notò, per gioia di entrambi, perché era troppo impegnato a raccontare quanto era stato fantastico il trio e quanto dovessero farlo diventare una tradizione perché rifiutava di pensare che quella sarebbe stata la loro ultima gita in campeggio.   
Non fu fino a che salirono sull'ascensore che il silenzio imbarazzato fu lasciato davvero regnare, rendendo entrambi gli adulti a disagio e insicuri di quello che dovevano fare. Infine le porte si aprirono e Tony stava già pensando a 101 modi diversi per rendere quegli ascensori più veloci per evitare futuri disagi.   
I due uomini impazientemente uscirono fuori pronti ad essere sollevati dalla compagnia uno dell'altro per le successive ore mentre prendevano a pugni i loro cuscini e maledicevano la loro anatomia. Sembrava come se il mondo ce l'avesse con loro mentre un allegro arciere apparve davanti a loro, bloccando effettivamente la loro rotta di fuga.   
"E' stata dura, vero?" sorrise allegramente come se conoscesse un segreto.

Le bocche di Tony e Loki si spalancarono e iniziarono a balbettare, ciascuno cercando di mettere insieme qualche tipo di frase che avesse senso. Nessuno dei due fu in grado di farlo.   
"Voglio dire 24 ore lontano dalla moderna tecnologia e circondati dalla natura, sono sorpreso che non vi siate fusi, Stark." scherzò, e improvvisamente la tensione sulle spalle di Loki e Tony era andata ed erano di nuovo i loro irritabili se stessi.

"Chi se ne frega Barton. Torna nel sistema di ventilazione a cui appartieni." brontolò Tony.  
Il miliardario scivolò dietro all'arciere, non preoccupandosi di replicare alla infantile linguaccia che aveva mostrato l'arciere, invece scegliendo di andare dritto in camera sua dove collassò sul letto e lasciò andare un urlo di frustrazione, attutito dal cuscino nella sua bocca.   
"Fanculo, Jarvis. Ho fatto un casino. E iniziava davvero a piacermi."


	13. Capitolo 13

Abbastanza stranamente nelle settimane successive al disastro del campeggio, il mortale sembrva aver pensato che fare scherzi e gigioneggiare fosse in qualche modo utile ad alleggerire l'umore dopo che era stato 'violato' dalla vergognosa erezione mattutina di Loki. In uno sforzo per tenere a freno l'imbarazzo, Loki ci stette e si trovò a godere le innumerevoli allusioni volgari con cui il mortale poteva uscir fuori riguardo gli attrezzi nella sua officina soltanto.   
Loki doveva ammettere che aveva pensato diversamente del mortale dopo quella gita, e non in un modo del tutto brutto. La sua attrazione verso il mortale non era male per così dire, era semplicemente sconveniente. Se le sue avance fossero state rimproverate, avrebbero potuto creare tensione fra loro e mettere in pericolo la relazione di Loki con Jamie perché Tony aveva il controllo riguardo il fatto che Loki potesse stare su Midgard od essere mandato via. D'altro canto, Loki non era stato assieme a qualcuno da prima della sua caduta e iniziava davvero a sentire quanto gli mancasse l'essere toccato. Tony non era brutto da guardare e dalla sua reputazione e dal fatto che anche ora le donne volevano gettarsi ai suoi piedi per una notte nel suo letto, Loki poteva certamente assumere che era un buon amante.   
Ma in effetti, Loki non era mai stato bravo nelle relazioni a lungo termine, preferiva incontri brevi e dolci. Con quel mortale corto e dolce non sarebbe stato abbastanza. Era affascinante, la sua mente più veloce di chiunque ed il suo intelletto molto più avanti di quanto ci si potesse attendere da una razza considerata così arretrata rispetto agli altri regni. Come non bastasse, Loki voleva qualcosa di più e il mortale glie lo poteva dare. La domanda era il mortale avrebbe voluto darglielo?  
~~  
Tony sedeva sul divano con uno Starkpad appoggiato sul braccio mentre scriveva e disegnava nuove idee per un aggiornamento dell'armatura. La sua altra mano stava gentilmente accarezzando i capelli del dio delle malefatte la cui testa aveva preso domicilio nel suo grembo mentre guardavano Ralph Spaccatutto. Il dio si era addormentato circa mezz'ora prima e Tony non si era davvero accorto di quello che faceva fino a che non arrivò Pepper che gli fece un gentile sorriso.   
"Lascio questi qui per la firma." sussurrò, mettendo un mucchio di carte sul tavolino da caffé. "Vengo a prenderli domani. E quando iniziate a pianificare il matrimonio fammelo sapere, ho delle idee meravigliose." lo prese in giro prima di scappar via.   
Tony sedette e pensò un poco a quello che Pepper aveva detto. Ovviamente se mai si sarebbe sposato con qualcuno Pepper sarebbe stata una delle maggiori partecipanti alla pianificazione, gli venne da pensare, lei e Loki sembravano andare d'accordo, specialmente quando si alleavano contro Tony per ragioni ignote (ok, magari si era dimenticato di mangiare per 24 ore ma tutti si dimenticavano le cose ogni tanto, giusto?). Loki non aveva molti amici sulla terra salvo gli Avengers ed una manciata degli agenti dello SHIELD che Tony lasciava entrare nell'edificio.   
Salvo la donna elfo con cui era stato prima, Tony pensò che Pepper aveva una buona possibilità di essere la damigella d'onore. Questo fece pensare a Tony dei matrimoni Asgardiani e se avessero damigelle d'onore. Avrebbero avuto la tradizione di tagliare la torta con le spade? E che tipo di torta avrebbero avuto su Asgard? La cioccolata piaceva ad entrambi, ma a Loki piaceva anche la torta al limone, quindi avrebbero dovuto avere una di quelle torte multi strato. Avrebbero portato entrambi un abito maschile o Loki avrebbe portato un vestito lungo? O sarebbe stato lui a portare l'abito lungo? O avrebbero portato entrambi abiti lunghi?   
Quegli ultimi pensieri furono quelli che lo scossero fuori da quel volo di pensieri. Lui e Loki non si erano neppure baciati ancora e pianificava il loro matrimonio? Gesù.   
Il miliardario sapeva che trovava attraente Loki, più di quello che la sua mente era sexy e accattivante quanto il suo corpo, ma dal modo in cui Loki si era allontanato da lui nella tenda, Tony aveva capito di dover fare un passo indietro. Da allora le cose erano migliorate. Loki era divenuto più rilassato accanto a Tony e la squadra, aveva iniziato prudentemente a rispondere ai suoi flirt e adesso era addormentato sul suo grembo. Non erano molto vicini alla fase del matrimonio, stavano solo facendo piccoli passi verso... qualcosa.


	14. Capitolo 14

Erano ormai passati sei mesi da quando Loki si era trasferito nella torre con Tony e Jamie. In quel periodo era riuscito a costruire una relazione perfetta con suo figlio, salvo qualche singhiozzo in cui sedeva e piangeva riguardo Jamie perché aveva avuto un incubo in cui tutto quello era un sogno e lui era ancora perduto.   
Lui e Tony non erano andati più avanti nella loro timida quasi inesistente relazione sebbene avessero condiviso un letto, ma era solo perché Jamie aveva avuto un incubo e aveva voluto dormire in mezzo a loro, quindi non contava davvero qualcosa. Neppure quando si erano svegliati al mattino nel letto da soli, entrambi indossando solo dei boxer.   
Ma oggi sarebbe stata una svolta nella loro quasi relazione. Perché oggi era il giorno in cui Jamie aveva deciso che sarebbe stato blu.   
Si era svegliato quel mattino e si sentiva come quel giorno volesse essere diverso, e voleva guardare di nuovo Lilo & Stitch. Perciò con un rapido pensiero cambiò il colore della sua pelle, lasciando che la pelle abbronzata divenisse blu, i suoi occhi che cambiavano al rosso luminoso. Scappando fuori dalle coperte andò allo specchio ad altezza d'uomo per ammirare come sembrava, decidendo che voleva indossare un top nero ma non mise i pantaloni e corse all'ascensore e giù in cucina dove c'era un forte profumo di uova e pancetta.   
"Che diavolo pensi di fare, giovanotto?" arrivò la voce di Tony con tono di disapprovazione.   
Loki si paralizzò dove sedeva al bancone della colazione, lo aveva fatto appena aveva visto Jamie, in parte per la sua radicata paura dei giganti di ghiaccio, in parte perché temeva il tono con cui Tony parlava a Jamie.   
E se a Tony non piacesse la forma Jotun e avesse insegnato a Jamie a odiare quello che era così come Loki odiava se stesso? E se non avesse saputo della pelle blu e lo scoprisse solo ora? E se li avesse cacciati entrambi via perché erano dei mostri. Il cuore di Loki sobbalzò al pensiero, sarebbe stato davvero un duro colpo se avesse dovuto scoprire che il suo mortale odiava la parte di lui che aveva reso possibile far nascere Jamie.   
"Conosci le regole, niente pantaloni niente colazione." continuò Tony dopo una pausa, Jamie sbuffò e indossò il suo miglior sguardo da cucciolo, somigliava a quello in cui era bravissimo Thor.

"Ma è una regola dello zio Stare e lo zio Steve non è qui." si lamentò, strascicando l'ultima parola.   
Il miliardario piegò la testa di lato e sembrò per un attimo pensieroso.  
"Sai cosa? Hai ragione." rapidamente si tolse i pantaloni lanciandoli fuori dalla porta e giù per il corridoio. "Martedì niente pantaloni!" esclamò, sollevando Jamie e facendolo volare attorno giocosamente.   
Il cuore di Loki rallentò dal precedente frenetico battito e la sua mente fu liberata dalle mille preoccupazioni che si erano costruite sulla sua paranoia. Era contento di vederli giocare, solo il lieve odore di qualcosa sul punto di bruciare lo fece uscire dal suo stato sognante.   
Il dio si alzò e corse verso la cucina dove il bacon era appena perfetto e le uova potevano essere salvate dal loro destino bruciato e annerito.

"Com'è il bacon?" chiese Tony, spostando Jamie per tenerlo fra le braccia appoggiato alle anche.

"Perché non assaggi e decidi?" replicò Loki, prendendone un pezzo e girandosi per porgerlo.   
Senza pensarci, l'uomo prese il bacon offerto direttamente dalla mano del dio, la sua lingua che toccò le dita di Loki mentre prendeva un morso. I loro occhi si incontrarono e il dio trattenne il fiato, Tony dimenticò il cibo nella sua bocca, non masticando neppure, semplicemente fissando gli occhi di Loki, entrambi rimasero immobili, la tensione in cucina si alzava attimo dopo attimo.   
"Aaaaaah," Jamie aprì la bocca, piegando indietro la testa come un uccellino che aspettava di essere nutrito dalla mamma.   
Loki fece cadere quello che gli era rimasto in mano nella bocca di Jamie e lui lo masticò mormorando in apprezzamento, non notando il crescente rossore dei visi dei suoi genitori.   
"Prendo solo qualche piatto." mormorò Loki, guardando via dall'altro uomo.

"Sip, certo."   
Mentre sedevano Jamie iniziò a dir loro del suo piano di passare la giornata facendo il pigro e guardando Lilo e Stitch, Loki non aveva mai sentito del film, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Jamie.   
"Jarvis ci serve la TV pronta adesso!" urlò Jamie 

prendendo il suo piatto e marciando fuori nella stanza della TV. Loki guardò interrogativamente e Tony semplicemente sorrise sapendo, prendendo il suo piatto e facendogli cenno col capo perché lo seguisse.   
Il film era molto meglio di quanto Loki si aspettasse, sebbene non prestasse molta attenzione, invece guardò Tony e Jamie seduti fianco a fianco, che citavano il film, ridendo nei pezzi più divertenti e stando abbracciati vicini uno all'altro come facevano sempre. Loki iniziò a chiedersi se Jamie non fosse davvero in forma Jotun e fosse solo lui che si immaginava cose.   
Quando il film fu finito Tony decise che era tempo di magia ed ingegneria, sollevando Jamie sopra alle sue spalle come un sacco di patate e marciando verso l'ascensore, mentre Loki seguiva non riusciva ad evitare di fissare i muscoli delle gambe del mortale ed il suo sodo fondo schiena, leccandosi le labbra mentre fissava.   
"Va bene allora Stitch, andiamo a fare scienza!" acclamò entrando l'ascensore, mentre si girava a premere il bottone del piano e vedeva lo sguardo Scettico di Loki. 

"Stitch? Davvero?"

"Bene mi pare che calzi piuttosto bene, voglio dire lui è il mio piccolo alieno blu che è caduto dal cielo." sorrise Tony.

"ANCHE carino e morbido." arrivò l'urlo di Jamie da sopra la spalla di Tony.

"Questo farebbe si che Thor fosse Pudge il pesce?" sorrise Loki guadagnandosi un sospiro da Jamie.   
"Lei gli da i panini con il burro di arachidi ogni Giovedì [Thursday=Thor's day N.d.T.] ed è chiamato così come giorno di THOR! THOR E' PUDGE IL PESCE!" disse il bambino diventando sempre più rumoroso mentre la frase avanzava.   
Tony rise all'improvvisa eccitazione di Jamie, mettendolo di nuovo giù sui suoi piedi visto che si contorceva abbastanza da cadere dalla spalla di Tony.

"Jarvis ci servirà una scorta di burro di arachidi e pane per Giovedì. Faremo i panini."   
Giù nel piano dei laboratori Tony iniziò a lavorare alle sue armature, Loki e Jamie nel loro piccolo addestramento con la magia e iniziarono la lezione del giorno per creare cloni illusori. Era un lavoro difficile e Jamie era così giovane che si poteva concentrare sulle cose solo per un po' di tempo prima che la mente vagasse e la sua curva di attenzione era alta.   
"Diventi blu anche tu?" improvvisamente chiese Jamie. Il suo viso era curioso, con tutta l'innocenza di un bambino eppure Loki lo odiò per aver fatto quella domanda. Odiava il fatto di non poter mentire, non a suo figlio. Ma dirgli la verità significava dovergli mostrare la sua vera forma, la forma che disprezzava. Se la mostrava a Jamie. Se suo figlio scopriva quanto odiasse essere blu, come avrebbe reagito?   
Loki aveva trovato sollievo nel fatto che Jamie fosse a suo agio nella sua forma Jotun, anche più quando aveva trovato che Tony era indifferente al suo cambio di colore, ma per lasciar loro sapere le sue insicurezze e paure li avrebbe bruciati con la verità della sua mostruosità. Far sapere a Jamie della sua vergogna gli avrebbe insegnato che anche lui avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi della sua pelle e quella era l'ultima cosa che Loki voleva.   
"Si, anche io ho una forma Jotun," stava cercando di trovare una buona ragione, una scusa per non doverla mostrare.  
"Posso vedere?" chiese Jamie prima che potesse pensarne una, il dio delle bugie e non poteva dirne una a quel bambino innocente.

"Ma certo." sospirò Loki, comunque odiando quello che stava per fare.   
Prendendo un respiro profondo e chiudendo i suoi occhi Loki si focalizzò sull'illusione e andò a rimuoverla lentamente, come se avesse cambiato qualcosa. Nella sua mente stava cantilenando rassicurazioni, se Jamie non aveva problemi con la sua pelle perché avrebbe dovuto odiare quella di Loki? Nessun'altro avrebbe visto perciò perché essere infastiditi dalla cosa. Solo quella volta e poi mai più. 

Tony era ancora immerso profondamente nel suo lavoro quando Steve scese con un vassoio e tre piatti di panini e bevande.

"Voi tre vi siete ancora dimenticati il pranzo, non posso credere come tu sia sopravvissuto così a lungo senza la quantità di pasti che hai mancato e le notti che hai speso qui. E dove sono i tuoi pantaloni?" Guardò disapprovando mentre metteva il vassoio accanto al miliardario.

"Oh, sei tornato. Ed è solo a causa di persone come te e Pepper che non sono ancora morto." gli sorrise Tony. "Non ti preoccupare degli altri, non vorresti interrompere il loro mojo in azione, gli dirò che sono qui." lo assicurò Tony, avendo interrotto le lezioni di magia prima di allora e avendo imparato che quando una fiamma magica è nei dintorni non vorresti distrarre chi la controlla.   
Steve annuì ringraziando e andò, lasciando Tony a prendere in mano il vassoio e chiedere a Jarvis di verificare che fosse tutto libero.  
"Mastro Loki è in mezzo ad un incantesimo, comunque non dovrebbe essere un problema per lei o Jamie se decide di entrare."   
Prendendolo come un buon segno, Tony spinse la porta aprendola con il gomito. Concentrato nel non piegare il vassoio e che il suo contenuto delizioso non finisse sul pavimento, Tony non si accorse di come gli occhi di Loki si spalancarono e assunse l'espressione di panico di un cervo colto sotto i riflettori.   
"Siete pronti per gli splendidi panini di Steve?" Rise della sua verve, guadagnando un entusiastico si da Jamie e il silenzio dall'altro uomo. Guardando su curioso Tony vide il motivo; la pelle di alabastro era adesso di un profondo blu e in quegli occhi rosso sangue Tony poteva vedere un lampo di paura prima che venisse coperto da una maschera impassibile.   
Jamie saltò su e aprì e chiuse le mani verso il suo panino, tutti sapevano che Steve faceva i panini più buoni.   
"Bene allora Stitch, eccoti qui," disse Tony, sedendosi giù a gambe incrociate accanto a suo figlio e passandogli un piatto.

"E tu, Fiocco di Neve?"   
La domanda portò Loki fuori dal suo stato di pietrificazione, non riuscì ad evitare di notare lo sguardo di apprezzamento che il miliardario gli diede e improvvisamente non c'era gelida rabbia che gli scorreva nelle vene ma un caldo tepore, fortunatamente il rossore era nascosto dal suo nuovo tono di pelle.   
Il cuore di Loki continuò a battere rumorosamente mentre lentamente si abbassava sul pavimento, lo sguardo che andava da Jamie che tuffava il viso nel suo sandwich e Tony che gli tendeva un piatto. Gli altri erano completamente ignari del suo disagio, oppure stavano facendo un ottimo lavoro nel nasconderlo.   
"Dopo pranzo andiamo al parco?" chiese Jamie, già a metà del suo panino.  
"Certo, vuoi invitare anche Valeria e Franklin?" chiese Tony e Loki quasi si soffocò con il suo cibo.   
"Sa... gli altri mortali non..." Loki non era del tutto sicuro di come porre la frase delicatamente, fortunatamente abbastanza per lui, Tony sapeva cosa stava cercando di chiedere.   
"Ho comperato un piccolo parco, è completamente chiuso e solo le persone a cui ho dato un permesso espresso possono entrare. Valeria e Franklin sono i figli di un altro paio di super con cui siamo in contatto. Sono un po' più grandi ma il nostro piccolo genio può tener botto." sorrise Tony arruffando i capelli di Jamie e meritandosi uno sbuffo dal suddetto.   
"Jarvis chiama gli altri, vedi chi altro vuole venire." 

E venne fuori che tutti loro volevano andare, inclusa Pepper. Loki avrebbe voluto cambiare e tornare alla sua solita pelle, non voleva essere blu, ma Jamie era rimasto accanto a lui per buona parte del pomeriggio e se non c'era lui c'era Tony. Cambiare davanti a uno di loro avrebbe mostrato il suo disagio con quella pelle e avrebbe portato una quantità di nuovi problemi.   
Quindi con suo disprezzo, Loki era bloccato nella sua forma Jotun per il resto della giornata, e questo significava mostrarlo agli altri. Mentre l'ascensore scendeva al livello del garage dove avrebbero incontrato gli altri Loki cercò di fare del suo meglio per nascondere la sua paura. Non sapeva se fosse una coincidenza o meno ma la spalla di Tony si strofinò contro la sua e la cosa lo calmò.   
Le porte si aprirono e uscirono fuori. Loki tenne il fiato aspettando il disgusto, gli insulti e l'odio che si aspettava di ricevere. Invece non arrivò nulla. Il massimo che ebbe fu un altro sguardo di apprezzamento da Miss Potts.   
"Bene ora, Loki, suppongo dobbiamo andare a fare un altro giro di shopping per procurarti abiti che stiano bene con i tuoi nuovi colori. Che peccato. "Sorrise, assolutamente entusiasta dell'idea di un altro giro di shopping con Loki. Era così divertente introdurlo alla moda sempre in movimento della terra.  
Loki semplicemente sorrise di rimando, grato che nessuno si era fatto problemi per il cambiamento, ma anche grato di sapere che lo accettavano ugualmente. 

Arrivando al parco privato Loki dovette affrontare Tony nella sua definizione di piccolo. Il parco era grande quasi come il suo giardino privato su Asgard, come avesse fatto il mortale a ottenere tanto spazio in una città così indaffarata non aveva idea. C'era un gruppo di persone, non lontano dall'entrata, Loki li riconobbe da alcuni dei telegiornali che aveva visto, erano il gruppo noto come i Fantastici Quattro (un nome piuttosto presuntuoso, pensò Loki, e neppure così vibrante e che ispirava timore come The Avengers).   
I due bambini corsero a salutarli, correndo via con Jamie e non battendo ciglio al colore blu che portava, in effetti a nessuno li sembrava importare per nulla. Lo confondeva in un certo senso.   
"Che ne dici se ti faccio fare un piccolo giro dei giardini." si offrì Tony, accorgendosi del disagio di Loki.   
"Sarebbe piacevole." sorrise Loki, lasciando che l'uomo facesse strada.

Quando furono lontano da altri orecchi Tony colse l'opportunità di parlare liberamente con Loki di nuovo.   
"C'è qualcosa nella tua mente da un po' ormai, vuoi parlarne?" Tentò vedendo l'apprensione di Loki fu rapido ad aggiungere "Non devi, dio solo sa se non sono proprio il massimo nel dare consigli ma, se vuoi solo parlare, sono qui per ascoltare."   
Il dio prese un respiro profondo, pensando a cosa avrebbe detto.

"Suppongo che sia semplicemente ... strano per me. Vedere Jamie nella sua altra forma e che nessuno... vada in panico.  
Da quando ero un ragazzino mi sono state raccontate grandi favole su come avessimo combattuto contro gli orrendi giganti di ghiaccio e avessimo vinto e di quanto fossero esseri mostruosi che avrebbero portato via i bambini cattivi dai loro letti e li avrebbero mangiati vivi. Mi è stato insegnato ad odiare tutto quello che sono e venire qui e vedere che voi lo accettate senza problemi, mi confonde."   
Tony voleva rassicurare Loki, stringerlo in un abbraccio e dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato bene ma ora non era il momento ne il luogo per farlo. Invece rimase in silenzio ma annuì in modo incoraggiante, sperando che Loki si aprisse di più.   
"Perché lo hai tenuto?" chiese improvvisamente Loki. "Non era tuo in alcun modo, per legame di sangue o per specie, perciò perché tenerlo? Perché trattarlo come tuo? Gli hai dato il tuo amore, la tua casa, il tuo nome, lo tratti come se fosse tuo."

"Perché lui è mio. E' mio figlio, nessuna quantità di sangue lo cambierebbe, perciò si diventa blu, Bruce diventa verde, io ho una luce da notte impiantata nel petto, Steve ha il siero del super soldato che gli scorre nelle vene, se non lo avessi notato, siamo tutti un po' diversi dal resto delle persone. Questo non significa che siamo mostri o che dovremmo stare da soli. Le nostre differenze sono quello che ci rende grandi, sono quello che ci ha messo insieme e ci ha reso una famiglia.

Dalla prima volta che ho tenuto Jamie in braccio sapevo che se lo avessi lasciato andare, se avessi deciso di renderlo il problema di qualcun'altro sarebbe cresciuto come ho fatto io; da solo. Non volevo che accadesse, quindi ho deciso che chi trova tiene.  
Bene, quello - e non ero neppure sicuro che avrei mai potuto avere dei figli miei, lo sai. Ho avuto abbastanza cause di paternità, ma sono sempre stato attento e volevo essere certo che il bambino fosse mio e non di qualche madre desiderosa di trovare modo di avere i suoi quindici minuti di fama da un bambino. Con Jamie sapevo che non c'era alcun genitore dall'altro lato che avrebbe voluto solo un po' dei miei soldi. Lui aveva bisogno di me e... mi faceva sentire bene, che avesse bisogno di me."   
Avevano quasi fatto il giro di tutto il parco e si stavano avvicinando agli altri quando Loki decise di spostarsi su un argomento un po' più leggero.

"Questo è davvero un bel parco. Come lo hai trovato."

"Aha, si al riguardo. Era terra libera, gli edifici erano stati distrutti dall'attacco dei Chitauri e nessuno lo aveva richiesto quindi l'ho comperato e l'ho fatto divenire un parco, in quel modo possiamo avere picnic privati dove Jamie non deve preoccuparsi del colore della sua pelle e Pep può utilizzarlo per fare sofisticate feste all'aperto per clienti e divertenti giornate per le opere di carità per le Pubbliche Relazioni.

"Oh si, torna utile molto spesso quando questi signori non ne hanno bisogno e posso fare un po' di buona pubblicità con la stampa." Pepper intervenne, avendo sentito l'ultima parte della loro conversazione.

"Ah, tu ci ami comunque." Clint intonò, guadagnandosi un pugno nelle costole dalla sua compagna assassina.   
Andiamo introduciamoti propriamente ai quattro." disse Pepper prendendolo sottobraccio e tirandolo via prima che chiunque potesse protestare.


	15. Capitolo 15

"Loki, sei triste perché ho preso l'ultima cioccolata?" chiese Jamie mentre Loki gli rimboccava le coperte.  
"No, bambino mio. Non è nulla che ti riguardi." rassicurò il bambino, togliendogli i capelli dal viso mentre sedeva sul letto accanto a suo figlio.

"Allora perché sei triste?"

Loki inghiottì il nodo che aveva in gola. "Sono triste perché non ho mai avuto una famiglia come la tua. Tutti qui sono così gentili, e premurosi, e vedendo come tuo padre ti vuole bene vorrei avere avuto la stessa fortuna."  
"Ma tu sei parte della famiglia. E il mio papà ti vuole bene quanto vuole bene a me, posso dirlo." disse Jamie sbadigliando.

Sorridendo gentilmente, il dio si piegò a baciare la fronte del bambino prima di alzarsi per andare a parlare a tale padre. Aveva qualcosa che doveva togliersi dal petto.   
"E' a letto?" chiese Tony da dove si trovava, disteso sul divano sembrando piuttosto stanco.   
"Si." disse Loki prima di sedersi sul bordo dello stesso divano, prendendo un profondo respiro per quello che stava per dire. "Volevo ringraziarti. Per tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Non dovevi venire a cercarmi ad Alfheim, ne dovevi invitarmi a casa tua, avresti potuto lasciarmi solo e non avrei mai saputo nulla. Ma hai scelto di darmi il benvenuto qui, mi hai lasciato essere parte della tua vita e di quella di Jamie e per questo sono infinitamente grato."  
Tony sedette dritto a quella confessione sentita, poteva vedere che gli occhi del dio degli inganni che brillavano di lacrime.   
"Mi sono sentito più felice in questi pochi mesi passati con te di quanto mi sia sentito nei secoli precedenti. Mi hai dato la possibilità d ricominciare, e sei divenuto la cosa più vicina ad una vera famiglia che io abbia mai avuto. Ho perso la mia ultima famiglia a causa di questa pelle, perché quello che sono deve essere temuto e odiato, ma tu, tu non hai neppure sobbalzato al cambiamento, era come se nulla fosse diverso. Ho sempre odiato la mia discendenza Jotun perché mi rendeva un mostro agli occhi di tutti. Eccetto i tuoi, tu mi fai sentire come io sia meno mostruoso di quanto sono."  
Tony non poteva lasciar passare la cosa, non poteva lasciare che Loki continuasse a credere a quella menzogna.   
"Cambiare il colore della tua pelle non ti rende un mostro Loki, quello che rende le persone mostri sono le loro azioni. Non è sorprendente che tu ti sia spezzato e abbia cercato di conquistare tutto dopo aver dovuto affrontare un tale razzismo interiore, quello che ti hanno fatto non era giusto e non sarà mai giusto. Ma quello che puoi fare adesso è superarlo, diventare la persona migliore, provargli che tu sei di più di quanto loro pensino. Voglio dire, guardami, io ero un ubriacone che vendeva armi al più alto offerente, il Mercante di Morte, e adesso sono sobrio, ho un figlio e salvo le vite delle persone praticamente ogni settimana. Se posso farlo io so che puoi farlo anche tu."   
"Perciò non sono un mostro per discendenza, ma un mostro per le mie azioni." Loki sorrise tristemente, le lacrime che bagnavano liberamente le sue guance.

Tony si sentiva esasperato dal fatto che Loki avesse colto solo quella parte dal suo discorso di ispirazione.   
"Va bene, vuoi essere un mostro va bene, ma vorrebbe dire che io sono un mostro per tutte le morti che ho causato. Perciò penso che dovremo solo essere mostri insieme."   
Loki guardò su a quella frase e Tony colse l'opportunità, chinandosi a fare quello che aveva aspettato di fare da lungo tempo ormai. Mentre le loro labbra si incontravano Loki ansimò di sorpresa, sciogliendosi nel contatto e accogliendo il calore dell'altro. Era passato tanto tempo, troppo tempo in effetti, per entrambi loro, la loro eccitazione li portò ad una rapida foga, sebbene con l'energia divina di Loki e la sua magia di ringiovanimento, fossero difficilmente un problema per alcuno dei due. 

~~  
Jamie sapeva che Loki era stato davvero turbato il giorno prima, non era del dio mostrare il suo dolore perciò sapeva che era stato brutto. Jamie era stato colpito da un idea nelle prima ore del mattino per riportare il sorriso e rimettere il dio di buon umore. Ancora una volta usando l'aiuto della sua preferita assassina dai capelli rossi Jamie era in cucina fissando il formo e aspettando che i loro biscotti con pezzetti di cioccolato si cucinassero.   
Non appena il timer tintinnò era li, aprendo la porta e spostandosi per lasciare che Natasha tirasse fuori il vassoio. Era riempito fino all'orlo di energia mentre aspettava forzatamente ancora una volta che i biscotti si raffreddassero fino a che la zia Tasha gli desse il permesso e li impilò sul piatto. I due uscirono silenziosamente dall'ascensore, uno più efficientemente dell'altro prima di andare in camera di Loki.   
Jamie era stanco del silenzio e dell'attesa, non poteva pazientare oltre e si precipitò nella camera con il piatto, chiamando perché Loki si svegliasse mentre si gettava sul letto, sicuro di non piegare il piatto e perdere il suo prezioso contenuto.   
Il bambino sedette paralizzato dalla paura sul bordo della coperta. Loki non era li.   
Corse dalla camera in panico, non importandosene del piatto abbandonato di biscotti adesso, c'erano problemi molto più importanti da affrontare.   
"PAPA'!" praticamente urlò mentre correva giù per il corridoio verso l'altra porta. "Papà! Ma-mamma non c'è e non lo trovo e ho fatto i biscotti e lui non è li e-e-" singhiozzò alla porta. "Dov'è la mia mamma?"   
La quantità di confusione che aveva fatto fece svegliare e sobbalzare entrambi gli adulti. I loro istinti li avevano riempiti di adrenalina alla voce impanicata di loro figlio, sfregando via il sonno dai loro occhi presero atto della situazione. Loki si riprese per primo.  
"Sono qui tesoro mio. Va tutto bene, non ti preoccupare non vado da nessuna parte, promesso." Vedendo sua madre Jamie corse da lui saltando sul letto e fra le braccia di Loki dove venne avvolto in un abbraccio caloroso. Loki sfregò gentili cerchi sulla schiena di Jamie, sperando di consolare la sua paura.   
"Ti ho fatto i biscotti ma sono nell'altra stanza." Borbottò sul petto di Loki. Improvvisamente Jamie si sedette dritto e guardò da Loki a Tony, andando avanti e indietro. "Aspetta, tu sei qui... ha funzionato!" Esclamò, saltando giù dal letto e correndo dove era la zia Tasha, un braccio teso pronto per il più alto batti il cinque per celebrare il loro successo nel mettere insieme i suoi genitori.   
Loki era un po' lento a stargli dietro e aveva ancora le braccia come se stringesse una persona invisibile perciò Tony colse l'opportunità per sporgersi ed essere quella persona, baciando le sue soffici labbra blu.  
"Sarai Blu 24/7 adesso?" chiese, toccando con la fronte quella di Loki.  
Come risposta la pelle blu si sciolse indietro al pallido, e gli occhi verdi fissarono indietro al posto di quelli rossi.  
"Oh, ma mi piaceva il mio Fiocco di Neve." disse l'uomo facendo il broncio.

Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Il tuo fiocco di neve tornerà, solo non ora."   
Si chinarono entrambi indietro, stendendosi sul letto e girandosi per guardarsi in viso.

"Suppongo dovremo parlarne vero?" disse Tony, con una leggera smorfia.

"Una discussione credo sia opportuna, si."

"Dunque, era una meraviglia singola o una cosa a lungo termine? Perché devo dire per una volta, penso che preferirei l'opzione a lungo termine." esternò Tony nervosamente non incontrando gli occhi di Loki.

"Anche a me piacerebbe che fosse di più." replicò il dio alzando la mano per girare il viso di Tony verso il suo, solo toccando sofficemente le loro labbra prima di tirarsi indietro.

"Solo se questo non..." adesso fu il turno di Loki ad essere nervoso.   
"Ehi, fiocco di neve." sorrise affettuosamente Tony. "Funzioneremo, credimi. E se non lo faremo, bene io e Pepper siamo ancora i migliori amici, quindi non ti devi preoccupare del fatto che ti metta su una strada o simili. Comunque, non importa cosa accada dobbiamo essere entrambi qui per Jamie. Siamo i suoi genitori e lui avrà bisogno di noi, entrambi noi, nella sua vita."   
Loki stava annuendo, sembrando sollevato da quello che aveva appena detto Tony fino a che qualcosa non si abbatté su di lui e di nuovo i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime. Tony si trascinò vicino velocemente, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita e tirandolo su per spazzare via le lacrime fresche.

"Loki? Tesoro? Mi spiace se ho detto qualcosa per turbarti, non stavo cercando di..."

"No. No, non sei tu, è Jamie. Mi ha chiamato mamma. Mi ha chiamato mamma." Loki singhiozzò felicemente, un sorriso ampio un chilometro sul viso.   
Non era stato il nuovo inizio che aveva pianificato, ma aveva avuto una famiglia e una casa. Aveva trovato persone che lo amavano e si prendevano cura di lui e di suo figlio senza dover mentire o mettere falsità davanti a se da dover accettare. No, non era quello che aveva pianificato Loki, ma per una volta era del tutto felice di come il suo piano fosse andato spettacolarmente male.   
Un crudele scherzo del destino che non era stato così crudele dopo tutto.


End file.
